It All Started When
by Melodious Authoress
Summary: Axel's livin' life like he likes untill he runs into a cranky blonde... Roxas is leading a normal life till he runs into a pissy redhead.
1. That faithful day,

Ah, Saturday morning. There wasn't anything Axel loved more than Saturday morning, aside from food, sweets, and sleeping in. He curled up into a ball under his covers as the sun shown through his window, its warmth spilling over the bed, making it delectably toasty under the fluffy comforter. To make it even better, he was off today **and **it was spring break! Being away from that icebox Sweet Shoppe and school was good every once and a while. It was always so cold in there that he had to bring a jacket. His best friend Demyx said it was all in his spiky red head.

Axel laughed at the thought of the sandy haired boy. He always gets so sugar high off of the stuff they sold that he could barely feel anything. If it wasn't for Axel's ginormus sweet tooth and the hyperactive mass of energy that was Demyx, he wouldn't even _consider_ thinking about working at that polar ice cap.

Just thinking of the freezer made Axel curl up tighter. He hated that Sweet Shoppe had a _**huge**_ freezer. And he was always stuck with re-stocking it. However he always stole a spoonful or two of his favorite ice cream. Thinking of ice cream made his stomach clench up. Axel groaned and swung his lanky legs off the bed. He stood and stumbled across the hall to the bathroom. After answering the call of nature, he shuffled down the hall to the kitchen and pulled open a cabinet, grabbing a white bowl, along with a box of Cap'n Munchies. He poured himself some cereal and turned to the fridge. He yanked it open while yawning and scratched his head, searching for milk in the crowded refrigerator.

After pulling the half empty milk jug from the back of the fridge, Axel poured some over his cereal and flopped down on the couch to watch the famous Saturday morning cartoons.

Still not completely full, he went back to the kitchen and dug around in the pantry, coming away victorious with a cup of ramen. He devoured the noodles and stretched out on his bed to enjoy the silence of the apartment. Wait…silence? It's hardly **ever** quiet due to his brother who unexpectedly showed up two years ago to move in after getting out of the military. And to make matters worse, the guy got a job, at Sweet Shoppe no less!

Axel made to get up but stopped due to his cell phone ringing, causing him to jerk into the headboard. Holding the top of his head he looked at the screen on the front of his phone, still seeing stars. That ringtone means either Demyx…. Oh God, or **Reno**. Please be Demyx! PLEASE be Demyx!! Axel silently willed his phone. He stared harder at the little screen and saw a picture of a boy with sandy blonde hair and a big, goofy, lopsided grin flashing the victory sign at the camera. 'Oh thank God!'

Axel flipped his phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hey Dems. Wut's up?"

"A-Axel! R-Reno l-locked m-m-me i-in th-th-the f-freezerrrrrr a-and w-won't l-let m-m-m-me o-out!"

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. If his stupid brother wasn't bothering him, he patronized poor Demyx.

"Isn't Larxene up there? And isn't it your off day? She gave us weekends off Dem. Did you forget again?"

"Y-yea bu-but sh-sh-she w-was bu-but wo-woul-wouldn't e-even h-h-help. She j-j-just l-laughed an-and we-went h-ho-home! And sh-she call-called me i-in to-today so sh-she could sl-sl-slack off."

Axel sighed. Larxene can be such a bitch sometimes….

"Fine here I come."

"H-hurry be-before I fr-fr-freeze m-m-my ass off!"

"Yea yea I'm coming!"

Axel hung up and laid his head on his pillow.

Note to self: smack Reno upside the head for being such an ass. His phone rang again, sending his head into the headboard again.

"Ow! Goddamnit! Fuck, Hello?"

"Axel, I need you at work today."

"You crazy?! It's my off day! There's no way in hell you're getting me in that iceberg shop!"

"I'd watch the language if I were you. I hold your check in the balance."

"Fuck you Larxene."

"Anytime you want it babe."

"………"

"Ha ha! I thought so. Now get your ass up there. Reno and Demyx are up there by themselves. Remember what happened last time we left them alone?"

Who could forget the 'chocolate fountain'?

"I better get paid overtime!"

Axel snapped before hanging up.

He got dressed, jumped in the Altima an aunt got him one year and drove to Sweet Shoppe, cursing the whole way.

He flung the door open and stalked towards the back of the shop and up to Reno. Axel glared at his brother, amazed that they were related. Well it was kind of obvious since they had flaming red hair (well Reno's was more toned down than Axels) and a face tattoo fetish. They had the same slim body structure, and the only difference was Reno's tattoos and his blue-greenish eyes. Well, those and his long ponytail. Axel said ponytails were sissified. At least until Reno found him one hot day with his hair pulled back into a horrid looking ponytail. Reno said that it just screamed 'hypocrite'

"Oh hey bruh. What's up? Why ya lookin so pissed?"

Reno said, fighting the urge to smirk. Axel's expression was priceless!

"Shut your face and let Demyx outta the freezer. By the way, you've got a bug in your hair." Axel lied.

Reno let out a shriek and began swatting at his head and tugging at his ponytail.

Axel opened the freezer door and Demyx fell out onto the floor. He scrambled up and rounded on Reno immediately.

"You stupid fuck! I could have frozen to death!"

The mull hawked boy yelled then latched his hand onto Reno's ponytail, giving a good yank.

"Hey hey chill out kiddo! It was just a joke!"

The red head said, pulling Demyx's hand out of his hair then turned to his brother who was pulling the Sweet Shoppe employee shirt on and walked to the front counter.

"So Ax, I thought this was your off day? Larx called all of us in? Man I hate that bi-"

"Shut up! It's more than likely your fault I'm here!" Axel said from the counter

"My fault?"

"It is his fault! He complained about being here alone and Larxene got tired of hearing him so she called us in!"

Demyx said making his way to the front to join Axel.

Axel grabbed the service bell and chucked it at Reno's head.

It made a resounding 'DING!' when it hit and landed on the floor. He grabbed the telephone, ripping it out of the wall, and chucked that too. Soon everything Axel could get his hands on was flying towards his brother, including a few chairs and a table.

"Hey hey hey!! Calm down! What would Ma say?"

Reno said, dodging a cake knife.

"She would tell me to continue! Now stop moving so I can hit you!"

The red head roared and threw an ice cream scooper, knocking the other square between the eyes.

"Hey watch the face yo!"

Reno yelled, rubbing the whelp between his eyes.

"Oh I'll watch the face!"

Axel growled, then chucked anything sharp he could reach.

"Dem DO something!! Get him away from sharp pointy things!"

"No."

Demyx said, crossing his arms. "You deserve it. Shouldn't have locked me in the freezer."

"Will a customer come save me?? Why isn't anyone in here?!"

Reno said, ducking behind a little island in the back room. Axel finally ran out of ammo and sat at a table he didn't throw to catch his breath.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nothing to eventful happened for the rest of their shift, just the usual bickering and a little bit of cake flinging.

"Time to clock out!"

Demyx said happily, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hey Ax, think fast!"

Before Axel could react, Reno stuck three ice cubes down his shirt.

"GAAAAH! GET IT OUT! GEDDITOUT! GEDDITOUTGEDDITOUTGEDDITOUT!!" Demyx and Reno howled with laughter as Axel jumped around trying to shake the ice out. After they finally slid out, Axel rounded on Reno and grabbed his motorcycle goggles he kept on his forehead and pulled on them, letting them snap back over his eyes.

"OW FUCK!!"

"Serves you right asshat!!"

Demyx was on the floor, tears pouring down his face, gasping for breath.

"Look who's talkin!"

"Guys!" Demyx gasped. "It's time to clock out!"

After cleaning up, they all clocked out when Reno opened his mouth.

"Say, don't one of hafta wait for the relief to get here? Well it sure as hell aint bout to be me. I've got stuff to do."

Axel and Demyx snorted.

"Well, I cant because I've got lessons." Demyx said apologetically.

"Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes! See ya at home bro!"

Reno said then jumped on his motorcycle and was gone. Demyx turned back to Axel's furious face.

"Well It'll only be for another twenty minutes Ax. I mean Xigbar's hardly ever late. Well…sometimes he…. Okay I'm going to stop talking now. See ya later Axel."

Demyx gave a wave and began heading home. Axel muttered obscenities as he went back inside and sat behind the counter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Xigbar never showed. This of course didn't improve Axel's mood. He had to stay in that damn ice cap for the entire day!! Oh he better get a raise for this. He locked up the shop and started for his car, but changed directions when his stomach began to protest. Axel walked down the street toward Marty's. Marty's had the best fries in the entire town, well besides Axel's own of course. Something caught Axel's eyes and he turned to look across the street to see none other that Xigbar.

"XIGBAR YOU BASTARD!! YOU LEFT ME AT THE DAMN SHOP ALL DAY!!"

Axel roared at the guy across the street. He looked over at Axel and just grinned.

"Well sooooooryyyyy! I have more important stuff than to serve lard asses ice cream and cake." Xigbar yelled back.

"Yea well you better get yer ass here next time!"

Axel yelled then turned around to be knocked down by something rather small but solid.

"Oh, Sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**oh wow it took a while to write this!! I changed it at least a billion times.**

**Lots of huggles and glomps for reviewies!!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	2. when they first met,

Roxas was enjoying his sleep. Oh indeed he was. But someone who was oh so very rude decided to deprive him of it.

"Roxas! Get up man it's Saturday!! First day of Spring Break!!"

Roxas groaned and rolled away from the person.

"No. Go away."

"No! Get up!"

"What time is it?"

"Three Thirty."

"Go bother someone else." He thought his brother had given up. How wrong he was. Said brother snatched the covers off and began poking and prodding him. Roxas reached for his clock and chucked it at chocolate spikes. It made a hollow 'thunk' noise accompanied by a 'DING!' from the old fashioned clock that his mother insisted she get for him.

"Oowwww! Whaddya do that for Roxas?! That really hurt ya know!"

"Sora I **said** go bother someone else. Go mess with Ven. Ven's a morning person." That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Roxas knew good and well that his other brother was down right nasty in the mornings. Unfortunately Sora forgot the fact that Ven was exactly like Roxas, grumpy and cantankerous.

"Okay! If you don't wanna play Ven will!"

"Honestly, Sora how old are you, five?"

"No you dummy! I'm seventeen. Same as you! How could you forget we are triplets?"

Roxas groaned. Why and how did Sora come out so different? Maybe it's the hyper goofiness that made him so lovable. "Sora, I was being sarcastic and no I dint forget we are _twins_. It would have been triplets if Ven was included."

"If Ven was included in what?" said a sleepy voice from the door.

Sora turned and he launched himself at his other brother, knocking him to the ground.  
"Veeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"Gah! Sora get offa me! You see me everyday man, Jesus!"

"That's no way to talk to family!"

"You weirdo! Get off!"

Roxas roared with laughter as Ven struggled to get Koala bear Sora off of him.

"Oh so you find this funny?" Ven shot at his look alike.

Roxas wasn't able to form words so just nodded his head, holding his stomach.

"Sora let me go! You're squeezing the feeling from my arms! AND you're heavy!" Ven finally managed to push Sora off and stormed downstairs, grumbling and cursing.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you." Roxas said after a really good stretch.

"Shrewd Rocks-ASS."

"Don't call me that! Should I bring up last year's Christmas party?"

Sora opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened and closed it again and began blushing profusely.

"Sh-shut up." The brunette grumbled and went back to his own room.

Roxas shook his head and went to take a shower.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ven! You took my wristband again didn't you?" Roxas said, banging his sibling's door.

"Noo."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. He knew that tone. That was Ven's lying tone.

"Lying to an exact copy of yourself is not a smart tactic ya know."

"It was worth a try." Ven opened his door and handed Roxas his checkered wristband.

"Stop stealing it!" Roxas said snatching it and strapped it around his wrist. "Say, what time is it?

"Six o' clock."

"See, you made me waste time looking for my wristband when I could have been eating all the sea-salt ice cream I wanted!"

Ven shook his head. "Rox if you keep eating ice cream you're gonna get fat.

"Hmph says you. I'm gonna go see if Sweet Shoppe is still open. Wanna come?

"Nah. I'll pass. Sora might wanna go."

"Ven, do you remember the last time we went to the Shoppe with Sora?"

"Oh yea. _That._"

"Yea,_** that.**_ Well I'll be back later then."

"Oh I talked to mom by the way."

Sora suddenly appeared next to Roxas and Ven, effectively scarring the piss out of both.

"REALLY?! HOW IS SHE! WHEN IS SHE COMING HOME!"

"Jesus Sora, where the hell'd you come from?!" Roxas said, clutching at his heart.

"I came from the same place you did. So how's mom? What did she say?"

Ven tapped his forehead, trying to think back.

"Ah, she said she would be back in about two weeks. Oh and she told me to tell you don't break anything else at school. She doesn't wanna hafta pay for another window. And Roxas, lets see what did she tell me to tell you? Oh yea she said learn to live a little."

"Wh-what! What does she mean by that!?"

"She said you need to get some love in your life. She said you are dull and your gonna rot old and alone."

Roxas turned a color equivalent to his collar.

"Wh-wh-wha? Well I've had a girlfriend before…"

"Hey that's right!" Sora said. "What happened to Nani…Namei…eh… what's-her-face?"

"Namine'. And she turned out to be a whore." Roxas said bitterly.

"Oh yea I remember her. She thought I was you so many times it wasn't funny." Ven said, staring off into the past.

"Well…er… I guess I better go before they close on me. And stay off the phone. I plan to call mom when I get home."

Roxas said then headed down the stairs, grabbing his set of keys and headed out the door, but something latching onto his wrist made him stop. He sighed heavily and turned to look at a big goofy grin.

"No Sora you can't come. You got banned from entering the Shoppe remember?"

"AAawwww! Bring me something back?" Sora said super sweet like.

"I'll try. The longer you hang onto me the faster they're gonna close." Roxas said, impervious to Sora's sugary sweet act. They looked almost the same after all.

"Fine." Sora pouted and released Roxas' wrist.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long before the big cherry on top of the Sweet Shoppe came into view. Roxas had to squint against the sun to see it though. The thing he loved about spring was that it didnt get dark untill nine.He walked past Marty's, his favorite place to eat. He could smell the burgers and fries being cooked and it made his mouth water. Maybe I should get some food first.. Roxas contemplated as he neared the sweets store. He was jolted out of his thoughts by someone ramming into him, knocking him back on his butt. Being the sweet person he was, he thought it was his fault for knocking the person over.

"Oh Sorry."

Roxas said, apologizing to the red haired guy he ran into.


	3. sparks flew

Axel sat on his butt staring dumbly at the boy in front of him, his anger leaving him for a moment. He studied the boy's face, unable to look away. He had deep blue eyes and slightly spiky blonde hair that framed his face quite nicely. He was snapped out of his trance when the boy moved. Axel heard Xigbar say something smart across the street and his anger came flooding back, making him scowl.

Roxas rubbed his sore booty then picked himself up, dusting off his pants

"Oh, sorry."

Roxas said, extending a hand to Axel. The red head growled and got up, not accepting the boy's hand.

"Watch where you're goin kid."

Roxas clenched his fists. Kid?! Wh-who does this guy think he is?!

"Look you, my name aint kid! I said sorry for runnin into you so don't get your damn panties in a knot!" He vented at the lanky teen in front of him. Axel crossed his arms. "Big words for a small kid."

"What ever your problem is, you need to fix it cuz I dint do shit to you! And my name isn't KID!"

Axel spat out a 'whatever kid' and continued towards Marty's. Roxas ground his teeth upon being called 'kid' again.

"MY NAME AINT KID DAMNIT!!" Roxas roared, making several passersby stare.

Completely forgetting what he came down there for, Roxas turned on his heel and stormed home. When he burst in the door, he was bum rushed by Sora, his chocolate spikes sticking his brother in the eye.

"Heeey! Where's my ice cream?" Roxas pried Sora off and stomped up to his room, slamming the door. Ven, having the 'sibling radar', appeared in his room shortly after.

"So I'm guessing they were closed?"

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Awww, does Roxy want some ice cream?"

"OUT!" Roxas yelled, throwing his clock (again) at his brother's head, hitting him in the forehead.

"OW! Okay don't be such a bi-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Roxas jumped on Ven and dragged him out of his room and into the hall.

"I SAID OUT!" He huffed and slammed his door, and locked it this time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Stupid kid. Who's he think he is? Does he not know who I am?"

Axel mused as he bit into a hamburger.

"Technically, he doesn't know who you are Ax. I mean you probably came off as an ass to the kid."

"Like **you** always act?"

"Ouch. Why you gotta be like that yo?" Reno said then took a gulp of soda. "Find something on T.V and gimme some fries."

Axel snatched his fries away.

"No. you should have asked me to bring some."

"How the hell was I spozed to know you were gonna bring back food!"

"Hmph. Still my fries. Oh hold on." Axel said as he pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket.

"Hellos?"

'_hey Axel! Whut ya doin?'_

"Eating. Why? What do you want?"

'_Hey what's the matter with you? Why ya actin all pissy?'_

"Demyx what do you want! I'm not in the mood."

'_I'll leave you alone if you tell me what's wrong!'_

_  
_Axel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I ran into some kid and he just flew off the handle. He was being a prick. End of story."

'_that sounds more like you…. Anyway I was callin to tell you that Larxene called us in again!! Man how does she expect us to relax? I mean we all ready gotta deal with dumb stuff. I think she doesn't want us to enjoy our spring break.''_

"I'm gonna kill that bitch one of these day. Reno, Dem just told me we gotta go to work tomorrow."

"What! Psssh. Like hell I'm goin."

"Why does she keep doin this to us?!"

'_I dunno. Oh hold on, someone's calling my other line… oh hey it's Roxas! I'll talk to ya later Ax."_

"Wait a minute, who's Roxas?"

'_Oh, he's a friend from my guitar class. Well see ya tomorrow Ax.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Roxas lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'What was with that guy? He was such an ass. I mean. It wasn't like I ran into him on purpose! And he basically ran into me!'

He hummed as he thought. 'And I didn't even get my ice cream! Well good thing I know someone who has unlimited access to the Sweet Shoppe!'

Roxas grinned as he called Demyx.

'_hello!'_

"Hey Dems!"

'_Hey Roxas! Whats up!'_

"nuthin much. Hey I need a favor."

'_okay shoot'_

"I was headed down to the Shoppe earlier today, but some nutcase knocked me down and was just being a stupid ass so I didn't get to get my ice cream and I was wondering……?" Demyx laughed into the phone.

'_Fine, fine. You can come by tomorrow afternoon on my break. . Oh wait… why did you say you didn't make it to the Shoppe?'_

"Oh, some dumb fuck knocked me down and was being an ass about it."

'_say, you wouldn't happen to remember what he looks like, would you?'_

"Erm… Why? What are you gonna report him to the cops or something, cuz its not that serious Demyx."

'_oh I just wanted to know…'_

"Weirdo. I'll tell you tomorrow, my mom's calling on the other line.

'_okay then. See ya little buddy!'_


	4. And when they met again,

"Hey mom!"

'_Hi Hon! What's goin on with ya?'_

"Oh nuthin much. How's it goin with you?"

'_Ah same old same old. Rox, what's wrong?'_

Curse that motherly instinct! "Uh..Nothing. Just some prick."

'_It isn't that Seifer boy is it? Cuz if it is I'll fly back there and give him a piece of my-'_

Roxas laughed at his mother's reaction. "No mom. Seifer moved away remember? And even if it was, you wouldn't hafta fly all the way back here. I can handle that loser."

'_Then who was it then? Are you sure it wasn't Namine' again?'_

"Mom, she's a girl. It was some guy. I mean he ran into me and was being a total a- er… jerk. I said I was sorry and everything! But nooooo! He had to act all high and mighty!"

'_Namine wasn't a girl last time I checked.'_

"That's not a nice thing to say!"

'_Hah hah hah! Just playin with ya!'_

"Mom when are you coming home?"

_'Oh, I wont be coming home as soon as planned sweetie. I'm sorry. maybe another three weeks. Ope, I gotta go kiddo. Love you and miss you lots! Tell your brothers I said hi!'_

"Love you too. Bye."

Roxas hung up the phone then rolled off of his bed, went downstairs and dropped on the couch next to Sora.

"Mom said hi." The blonde said cautiously, aware of what was coming next.

"Really?! What else did she say?! When is she coming home!?" Sora exploded, spraying the side of Roxas' head with spit.

"She just said hi. she said in about anotherl three weeks, now stop spitting on me!!"

"Hey Rox! Come here! I got somethin to show ya!" the other blonde called from his room.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Roxas groaned then dragged himself back up the stairs and to Ven's room.

"What _**is **_it man?"

"Look what I found!" Ven grinned and held up two gold chains, one with a little curly V on it and a pointy little R on the other.

"Hey, I remember these!" Roxas said happily, grabbing the little golden R. "Dad got these for us cuz he kept getting us confused! Wait… YOU had them this whole time?"

Ven nodded sheepishly.

"You jerk! I thought I had lost mine!" Roxas snatched it away and punched his look a like's arm. "Hey hey I'm sorry! No need to get violent! Roxas you seriously need to get la-"

"Say it and I'll castrate you! I'm goin to bed. Keep Sora away from my room."

"Will do!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Axel sat in his room, staring out the window at the orange street lamp and thinking back on the day's events. "What was with me today? I was being an ass…well not really, that's Reno's job… and that stupid Xigbar! It's his fault I was being rude anyways! Stupid hick. Hmph." What a way to start off the weekend.

His eyes started to fell rather heavy. "And that kid… He was…kinda…" Axel mumbled as he slipped into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Roxas pushed open the Sweet Shoppe's front door and came up to the counter.

"Dems? Dems you in here?"

Demyx emerged from the back room and grinned. "Hey Roxas!"

"Um… I'm not Roxas. I'm Ven." Roxas said, trying to contain his laughter. Gullible old Demyx.

"Oh, hey Ven. I thought Roxas was coming.." Demyx said, drooping a bit. Roxas couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst out laughing, making the sandy blonde jump.

"Oh-Oh my god! You- you- you fell for it!! Bahahhahahaha!" After his laughter died down he sat in a chair. "So, you the only one here again?"

"Nope. The other two are in the back. Hey, you've never met them have you?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nope."

Demyx lit up and motioned for the shorter boy to follow him. "Well lets go little buddy so you can meet em!" Roxas shook his head and followed Demyx to the back room.

"Roxas this is Reno and his brother-"

"**You!**" Roxas hissed and jabbed a finger at Axel who was sitting on a box of plastic spoons. The red head folded his arms and smirked.

"Me."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**well now this took a great deal to write. and sorry for the Axel shortage. there will be more of him in the next chapter!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	5. some new feelings,

_**Previously:**_

"_So, you the only one here again?"_

"_Nope. The other two are in the back. Hey, you've never met them have you?"_

_Roxas shook his head. "Nope."_

_Demyx lit up and motioned for the shorter boy to follow him. "Well lets go little buddy so you can meet em!" Roxas shook his head and followed Demyx to the back room._

"_Roxas this is Reno and his brother-"_

"_**You!**__" Roxas hissed and jabbed a finger at Axel who was sitting on a box of plastic spoons. The red head folded his arms and smirked._

"_Me."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Roxas glared at Axel's smug look, wanting to slap it off his face. Demyx looked from them to Reno, who just shrugged. "Um… I'm guessin you two know each other?"

"Pssh, hardly. This is that nutcase that knocked me down." Roxas said.

"Yea like you didn't knock me down kid. Then had nerve to yell at me."

"STOP CALLING ME KID!!" Roxas roared, startling Reno and Demyx. "Look you! My name is Roxas!! Roxas got it?! NOT KID! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD NERVE ENOUGH TO BE RUDE!" The blonde gritted his teeth. Why'd he just tell his name to a complete stranger? That's not -wait, did he just look me over?! He studied Axel's face, and couldn't bring himself to look away. Those eyes... so mezmorizing... Gah! snap out of it Roxas! This guy's an asshat! keep that in mind! Roxas mentaly slapped himself to clear his thoughts. He just gave me the once over AGAIN!!

"Um… I gotta go… eh wipe the windows down." Demyx said, and tugged on Reno's sleeve. "An angry Roxas is a sight to behold. If you wanna keep your body parts you better leave with me!" He whispered when the red head started to protest.

"And I'm spozed to um…umm… scrape gum off the sidewalk!" Reno said and let Demyx drag him away.

Axel got up from the crushed box. "You need to get some manners kid. That's no way to talk to someone."

"MY NAME IS NOT-"

"Yea yea. So are you always this bitchy? Or is it just me."

"Hmph. Just you." Roxas said then turned to go.

"By the way, the name's Axel. Four letters, two syllables. Commit it to memory."

"Whatever."

Axel watched Roxas walk away. Looking him over at least a million times. So this is Roxas. Huh, wonder why I never saw him before? Kid's kinda cute.

"Demyx, I came here for some ice cream and its ice cream I'm gonna get!" Roxas said, playfully punching the other blonde in the shoulder. "Fine fine. The usual sea salt?"

"Of course. You know it's my favorite!" Demyx walked past Axel (who was watching Roxas) to the back room and came back with a sea salt ice cream and handed it to Roxas. "Can I have two more Dem?"

"For Sora and Ven?"

"Eh, something like that."

"Roxas, you're gonna turn into a fat ass with all that ice cream man."

"Says you. Oh, Sora just sent me a text. He next time you come bring ice cream. Say wanna come by later today? When do ya get off work?"

"Around three. So guess I be by at like… hmmm… three fifteen. We can have a jam session!"

"Yea that'll be great! We'll I better go before Sora comes up here and mauls me for this ice cream."

"See ya little buddy!" Roxas waved at Demyx then headed out the store.

"He seems like a nice kid." Reno said, sitting down at a table.'

"You're lucky he didn't hear you say that. He's probably chop your head off if he did. I feel bad for the kid when he snaps on the wrong person. " Axel said from his little corner.

"I doubt it yo. He seems to have it out for just you."

"Axel, being worried doesn't suit you." Demyx said. "But I doubt anyone would mess with Roxas. I mean he's too adorable!"

"Dem are you trying to bang the little guy?" Reno said.

"What! No! I meant he's adorable in a friendly way you dumb fuck. I wouldn't do that to Roxas! He's my best friend stupid fuck. Why are you?"

"Possibly..." Reno said slyly, making Axel butt in the conversation.

"Shut up Reno. Demyx, I'm not worried about that brat." Axel snapped then turned away from his friends to hide the blush he knew was there. Why the hell am I blushing?!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hmmm why indeed Axel? Ha ha! But we've all gotta admit, Roxas is adorable, 'specially when he's glaring! X3 **

**Huggles for reviews!!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	6. are discovered,

Roxas walked home slowly, eating his ice cream, trying to clear his mind. But try as he might, he couldn't stop his thoughts from returning to Axel. The look in those green eyes made Roxas shiver. It was an odd….kind of… pleasurable shiver... which made Roxas think of dirty thoughts. What the hell man! Axel's a guy! And **he** was a guy! Maybe this was why Namine had acted all weird around him. She was kinda creepy…. Roxas thought back on all the girls who had ever liked him…. Just the thought of girls had creeped him out when he was little. Maybe that explained these thoughts…. And maybe scallops oughta fly outta his pants! Ugh, All this thinking was giving him a headache.

The back of Roxas' neck prickled as he recalled the way Axel practically eye-raped him,his face was oddly hot. He looked in a shop window and saw he was blushing. 'Why the hell am I blushing?!' Damn that Axel. He's the one doing this to him! He finally got to his house and opened the door, sidestepping a projectile Sora.

"Ice cream!!" Roxas handed the brunette one of the partially melted ice creams and walked absentmindedly to the kitchen. He ran smack dab into Ven, startling him back to reality.

"Goddamnit Sora! Oh, sorry Rox, I thought you were that idiot over there." Ven said, jabbing a thumb at Sora who was sitting on the couch, devouring his ice cream. Roxas nodded dumbly and gave Ven the other ice cream, then returned to his stupor and ambled up to his room.

"Roxas? Hey Sora, what's wrong with… Never mind, I'm asking the wrong one."

Ven went up to Roxas' room and poked his head inside.

"Rox? What's wrong man?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Oh, Dem's spozed to be comin by soon."

"That's nice. Don't change the subject. The last time you were spacey like this, you had met Namine'. So, who's the lucky girl you're in love with this time?"

"Ax-wait what! Ven what did you say!"

"I said who you in love with this time?" Roxas' eye twitched.

"First of all, I _thought_ I was in love with her, and second of all, I'm not in love with any one!"

"Okay fine. So," Ven came all the way into the room. "Who do you like then?"

Roxas growled out a 'nobody' and buried his face in his pillow.

"Sure sure. That's what you say now. By the way Roxas, hiding your feelings for the chick isn't good."

"I'm not hiding feelings for that stupid prick!" He said from the depth of his pillow. "Am I?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"So, Axel." Reno said, leaning against his doorframe. Axel looked away from the T.V and scowled at his brother.

"What do you want?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you were pretty pissy at work when ever Roxas was brought up."

"Reno, go away before I harm you bodily."

"Fine fine. I was just coming to let you know I'm going to"

"When have I ever cared where you went? Just get the hell out."

"See! You're being pissy now! Admit it! You like the kid don't you? You've been stalking him and just so 'accidentally' ran into him! Its written all over your face bro! You can't hide anything from me!" Damn that Reno for being so damn knowing! Damn his to oblivion!! Axel leapt from his bed and tried to wrap his hands around Reno's neck to strangling him, but he sidestepped and ran out the apartment.

"Stupid annoying prick brother." Axel grumbled. Reno could be heard singing "Secret looooooovers! That's whooooooooo ya'll are! Axel you and I both know that hiding feelings isn't mentally healthy!"

"I'm not hiding feelings for that stupid brat!" Axel roared. "Am I?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Demyx!!" Sora said after opening the front door then launched himself at the sandy blonde. It took all he had to not get knocked to the ground.

"Heh, hey Sora." Demyx said then pried Sora off of him and made his way into the house. (The kid clung to you like a leech!)

"Hiya Roxas! What's up?" He said, setting his guitar case down.

"Hey Dem! Roxas is upstairs."

"Nice try Rox. You got me with that earlier, but you aren't gonna get me again."

"No seriously. I'll call him. ROOOOOXAAAAAS! DEMYX IS HERE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!!" Ven hollered and Roxas was soon downstairs.

"Hey Dem."

"What's wrong lil' buddy? You look kinda tired."

Roxas nodded his head dumbly. "No, I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"Aww, sorry to hear that. So I'm guessin you don't wanna- oh hold on, someone's calling me." Demyx said then dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello!"

'_Dem, have I been known to hold in feelings?'_

"Wha? What kinda question is that?"

'_Just answer it!'_

"Well, yeaaa…." Demyx said cautiously. "But I can't talk now. I'm at Roxas'. I'll come by later."

'_Oh….. Hmph whatever. See ya later then.'_

Demyx slid his phone closed and looked around at everyone.

"Sorry guys but I hafta go. Axel's having a mental breakdown."

"Aaaaaaw! You just got here Demyx!' Sora whined.

"Yea I know. I'll probably come back later. Oh crap my phone's ringing again! Hellos!"

'_well hey there Demykins!'_

"Reno what do you want?"

'_Where are ya?'_

"I'm at Roxas'. I was about to head over to your place actually."

'_Oh, well guess what!'_

"What?"

'_I'm outside! I wanted to tell you something really important and I had to do it in person.'_

"So you followed me then."

'_not really. I'm comin in yo!'_

The doorbell rang two seconds later. "Don't open it." Demyx warned the triplets. "What do you want Reno!"

"Open the door!"

"No! Just ignore him guys."

Roxas and Ven raised an eyebrow simultaneously. "What for?"

"Because. He's Axel's brother."

"Oh hell no." Roxas said.

"I'm still out here!"

"I'm gonna open the door." Sora chirped.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Well, hey there dudes, wait, why is there two of Roxas?" Reno said, looking from Roxas to Ven. "Brothers I'm guessing? Well whatever I've got something important to tell you Roxy."

"Get the hell out! And if Axel is here take him with you! And my name isn't Roxy!" Roxas yelled.

"Well now Roxy, that's no way to talk to a bearer of good news. I simply came here to tell you that Axel is head over heels for ya yo. He loves ya kid."

The whole room got silent. _Dead _silent.

"Wh…! Huh?! Excuse me??" Roxas said while everyone else was tying to pick their jaw up off the floor.

"You heard me Roxas. Axel likes ya. Should I spell it out for ya yo? He's just hiding it." Sora passed out but no one paid him no mind.

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not. I got the brotherly instinct. I can tell immegetly that he likes you. Did you see the way he was looking at you at the Shoppe?"

"I don't believe you!"

"Good luck trying to pry it out of him yourself." Reno said.

Ven turned to his sibling. "Roxas… who is Ax-"

"No one! I'm going to bed! Demyx take er…um…"

"The name's Reno. Nice to meet ya kid." He was defiantly Axel's brother.

"**My name is Roxas.**" The blonde said, grinding his teeth. "Demyx take Reno and leave please…"

"um… okay. Let's go Reno." Demyx said quietly, trying to tug Reno away by his sleeve.

"You like him too don't -"

"**I SAID GET OUT!"**

"Fine fine. Lets go Dem." Reno said, sticking his hands in his pockets and exited with the blonde musician trailing behind him.

Roxas looked at Ven's confused face and turned on his heel and ran up to his room and locked the door.

"There is no way in hell that I heard Reno right."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Say Dem, do you have a piece of paper?" Reno said as they walked down Roxas' driveway.

"Sure why?"

"Gimme it and your phone."

"What for?"

"Give it here!" Reno snatched the paper, tore the paper in half, slid Demyx's phone open, and copied something from it onto the scrap of paper then tossed Demyx his phone.

"See ya later Dem! I've gotta deliver something!" Reno said, waving the scrap of paper, then scurried back to his bike (motorcycle. Same difference) and was gone.

Demyx stood there and blinked. He in the direction Reno had gone.

"Reno, what are you planning?" He mumbled.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Roxas lay in his bed, pondering what Reno had said. "_He loves ya kid."_

"_Axel's head over heels for ya yo."_

"Maaaaaaaan. What am I gonna dooooooooooooooooooooo?" he groaned. 'Do I like him back? Psssh. How could I? I basically just met the guy!'

'_you know you do.'_

'Shut up conscience.'

'_well you know its true. You loooooooooooooooove him!'_

'Who said I do?'

_'you just did! you gotta tell him!'_

'no! I cant just go up to a guy and say hey! I like you! He'd knock the hell outta me!'

'sure you can!'

'right. Maybe this is why people used to avoid me.'

'Aaaaaaxeellll didn't avoooooooid yooooooooooooouu!'

'SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!'

Stupid conscience…… who ever said you needed one was a nutter.

_'I bet you're gonna spend the entire break thinkin bout him!'_

'The hell I am...'

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hmmmmmmmmm what IS Reno planning?? What did he take from Demy's phone?? And what of Roxas?? What's he gonna do about Dear ol Axel??**

**Okay let's cut the crap. I thought this sucked ass. I changed it a gazillion times and If I changed it one more time I'm gonna implode!! So, tell meh wat you tinkies!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	7. and brought to light

After Reno was gone, Axel called Demyx. He needed to vent and Demyx always knew what to say. The bonehead had to be useful for something right?

'_Hello!'_

"Dem, have I been known to hold in feelings?"

'_Wha? What kinda question is that?'_

"Just answer it!"

'_Well, yeaaa…._" Demyx said cautiously. "_But_ _I can't talk now. I'm at Roxas'. I'll come by later.'_

Axel felt a weird twinge in his chest. "Oh….. Hmph whatever. See ya later then." He closed his phone and flopped on his bed.

"Stupid Reno. Why does he hafta act like he knows everything? And I don't stalk the kid! Hmph." Axel mused aloud. He grumbled some more before rolling over for a nap.

**xxxxx**

Axel was startled awake by a weight crashing down on him.

"Gah! What the hell?!" He looked down to see that Reno had jumped on him and was grinning quite hard. "Get offa me you fucker!" Axel roared at his cheesin' brother.

"That's no way to talk to someone who did you a favor."

"I dint ask you for no favor now get the hell outta my room!"

Reno got up and crossed his arms.

"Awww, is the stalker upset cuz he can't see his target?" Reno said.

"I'm not a stalker! I don't follow the kid around school an' shit! Now get outta my room before I kick you out!" Axel growled, grabbing his pillow, preparing to throw it.

"Well now, I didn't know you went to the same school! Wow, Ax what else do ya know about Blondie?"

"RENO!" Reno dodged the pillow and grinned some more.

"I didn't know either! I was using it as an example!!" WHY would he even know if Roxas went to the same damn school?! His brother was gonna make all his hair fall out.

"Sure. Of COURSE I believe you. Anyway while I was at little Roxy's place I happened to pick something up."

"What were you doing at his house? Trying to molest him?"

"Um, no that comes later." Reno said, smirking at Axel's pissed expression. "If you'd just shut up, I'll tell you what I'm in here for! I snagged his number!" He said proudly and pulled a crumpled up scrap of paper out of his pocket with an unnecessary flourish.

"Why'd you get his number? So you can have phone se-"

"You ungrateful little git! I got the damn number for you!!" Reno flicked the paper at his brother and left the room. Axel watched the paper flutter to the floor then 'hmphed' again.

"I didn't ask for you to get his number!" He hollered after his brother.

"Screw you!"

"NEVAAAR!"

"Yea, I forgot you'll be too busy screwin' Roxas!" Axel clamped his mouth shut and silently sent death threats at his brother.

"Go to hell Reno!"

"I'll bring ya somethin back!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Roxas was awakened by an obnoxious buzzing sound right in his ear. (What happened to his other clock? It broke when he threw it at Sora's hollow head. Roxas forced Sora, of course, to buy him a normal one.) He groaned, rolled over and smacked his alarm clock, abruptly shutting it up.

"Nooooo. Don't wanna go to school. Spring break is over…Noooooooo." He buried his head under his comforter and curled into a ball. He had barely gotten any sleep last night due to a red headed weirdo invading his dreams. A _**Sexy**_ red headed hot….. Wha? Where'd that come from? Damn conscience. He _**did**_ spend the entire break thinking about Axel. That settled it then. He liked Axel, as much as Roxas didn't want to admit it. Just a little though! He still had his pride to maintain.

He tried to clear his thoughts, but to no avail. Ugh, it was gonna be a looooooooong Monday.

A few more minutes passed and his clock was buzzing again. Roxas' hand shot out and snatched the clock's cord out of the wall, silencing it forever, or at least till he plugged it back in. Just after he settled back into his covers, Sora came flying into the room.

"Roooooxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Get up! We gotsta go to school! Get up! GEDDUP DEDDUP GEDDUP GEDDUP GEDDUP!!" The brunette was jumping on the bed, trying to get his sibling to get out of bed.

"No. Go away. Sleepy."

"Rox, get up. It's your turn to cook breakfast. Or do you want me to cook it for you?" Roxas shot out of bed, shaking his head furiously.

"That is **quite **alright Sora! I'll cook!" Last time Sora cooked, the kitchen nearly exploded. That was a Note to Self Moment. Sora plus kitchen equals catastrophe. Roxas did all of the 'morning preparing' and rushed to the kitchen with Ven to prevent Sora from set foot on the linoleum. After they all ate and cleaned up, they headed off to school. Ah the joys of school….. Pssssh, **what** joy? The triplets split up after the bell signaling school starting rang. Roxas slid into a seat in the back of the chemistry classroom, yawning loudly and let his head hit the desk with a dull 'thud'. He was on the verge of entering dreamland when a voice cruelly tore him away from it.

"Well well well! What have we here?"

Roxas lifted his head and stared blearily at emerald green eyes, sparkling with mischief and some other unrecognized emotion that made Roxas itch and tingle on the inside. His brain processed the person who he was looking at and his own blue orbs shot wide open and he fell backwards out of his seat.

"WH-wh- what the hell'er you doin' here?!" Roxas said, shakily getting back to his feet. Axel sat down on the stool next to Roxas' and watched the blonde with amusement as he settled back on his stool. "Are you following me or something?"

"Possibly, and I'm here because I need an education too ya know."

"But aren't you a bit…_old_ to be attending school?" Roxas said, twitching under Axel's gaze.

"Nah. I'm only 18 Sherlock. I failed last year."

"Oh…Hey wait! Why are you bein so nice to me? The other day you were actin like a total"

"Asshat? Ah yes I know. I'd like to apologize for that. I'd **like** to but I won't. But that's beside the point. We got off to a bad start. Care to start over? Hi, my name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Four letters, two syllables. Got it Memorized?"

Roxas stared at the red head before him.

"Um… yea sure why not."

"Roxas, you are spozed to tell me your name!"

"But you already know my name! You just said it!!"

"No I didn't. So what's your name kid?" Axel said, grinning like a fool. Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Five letters, two syllables." Roxas said dully, looking at Axel's cheesing face.

"Nice ta meet ya Roxas! So, what's your favorite class?"

"Whaddya wanna know for?"

"Well best friends are spozed to know that kinda stuff right?" best friends?! Since when were they best friends?! He just met this nutter two days ago, his brother barges into is house claiming Axel loved him and they are now suddenly best friends?! Oh yea…..

"Say Axel?"

"Yea?"

"Your brother came by yesterday… Reno I think his name was… and he told me that you lo" Axel got a funny expression on his face and cut Roxas off.

"Hey you didn't answer my question! What's your favorite class!"

"Don't change the subject."

"I didn't change the subject. You did. Now what's your favorite class?" Roxas sighed heavily. "I don't have a favorite class, now like I was saying-"

"Well what's your favorite subject?"

" Science . Now back to MY question."

"Oh, I used to like band. Played pretty much every drum. But favorite class now is chemistry cuz you get to blow stuff up!"

"Pyromaniac." Roxas muttered. "You're worse than my brother. I remember one time- heeeeeeeey! You got me off track! Now, what was I saying?"

"You were saying that you will stop talking and pay attention in class Mr. Strife and Mr.Kaji." The chemistry teacher was somehow able to come to their table without them noticing. Roxas blushed, muttered an apology, and got started on the class work.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Roxas found out that Axel had every class he had (How did he not notice that before?) much to his dismay. He even sat with him at lunch. Sora soon joined them and launched into hyper conversation with some other friend of his.

"Is he always like that?" Axel said, biting off a piece of burrito.

"You have **no** idea. He drives us all up the wall." Roxas said around a mouthful of brownie.

"Us? Who is us?"

"Oh, my other brother and my parents. Well, it's just my brothers and my mom since my dad went away to fight in the war."

"You have another brother? Is he anything like this one here?" Axel said, jabbing a thumb at Sora who was now chugging down his soda.

"Oh **God** no. I'd go insane if there were **two** Soras. Ven's much more laid back, oh here he comes now."

"Holy Hell! He looks just like you! You guys twins?"

"Triplets." Roxas said.

Ven arrived at the table and slammed his tray down.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"These people and these crappy lunches they serve us! I mean look at this!" Ven held up a carton of chocolate milk. "What's with this? Why are they serving us Shit Boxes?"

Everyone immediately began choking and laughing at the same time.

"Shit boxes? BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roxas nearly fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Axel wiped away the tears pouring down his face while gasping for air.

"Oh god that was funny."

"No, it's not funny! It's a damn shame is what it is! I mean what the hell happened to the vendy machines?" Ven took a vicious bite out of his hamburger and chewed fiercely. After his mouth was empty, he turned to Axel.

"Hey guy! How's it goin?"

"Bah, boring is how it's goin."

"Right, right. Oh I'm Ven by the way. I'm Roxas' and Sora's brother, I'm sure you noticed."

"Yea. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. commit it to memory."

Ven's eyes widened and Sora began to gag.

"What? What's the matter guys?" Roxas said, trying to play cool.

"Yo-yo- **you're** Axel??" Ven said shakily. Axel tilted his head to the side, his mane of spiky red spilling over his shoulder.

"Um, yea? Is that a bad thing?"

"Noo, it's just your brother came by yesterday and said that you lo-"

The lunch bell rang and Roxas jumped up and hurried away from the table. He didn't want to hear any more. He felt that he wasn't ready to hear the truth just yet…. He scurried to his American History class and sat all the way in the back as not to get called on for he had thinking to do. Axel ambled in with a pack of students and slid into the desk next to Roxas.

"Why'd you run away? Ashamed of your brother? Hell, I'm ashamed of mine too."

"No, that's not why. And I didn't run."

"Okay, you just walked really quickly then. Roxas you ran. What for, hmmm?"

"Because I………….you………….I dunno okay!? Stop asking questions!" Roxas cried, throwing his hands in the air, then let his head drop on the desk with a 'thunk'.

The rest of the day went by at a brain-cell killing pace. The final bell rang and Roxas was itching to get away from Axel. Deep down he wanted to near him as much as possible. But he'd never admit that of course. But the red head decided to follow him home. And Sora just so happened to have tutoring and Ven had to stay after school for extra credit. Fate, thou art cruel. And this continued for days, not helping Roxas' overheated mind at all. And he called non stop, leaving Roxas to wonder how the red head got his number in the first place.

"Axel, how long do you plan to follow me around?" Roxas said tiredly as he pulled out his keys. God, this was the eighth day in a row!!

"Hey, you're makin it sound like I'm stalking you!"

"You are! Now go away!"

"Maybe I don't wanna go away."

"Well I want you to go away! Leave me alone for once!" Roxas yelled, turning to face Axel.

"No need to yell."

"There is need to yell! You don't understand me otherwise!"

Axel's grin dropped a notch. He didn't take to insulting very well. Even if Roxas _was_ the object of his affection.

"So are you insinuating that I'm stupid?"

"Maybe you are! I'm just sayin you're hard of hearing! Why what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'd watch it if I were you." Axel said, taking a step forward.

"Aw, did I make you mad?" Roxas said, oblivious to Axel's facial expression. The red head snarled and grabbed Roxas' shirt and slammed him against the door, bringing his face closer to the boy's.

"Oh so now you think your big and bad? Well go ahead and hit me! I aint scared of ya!" The blonde yelled.

What happened next caught Roxas completely off guard. First, he was yelling at the top of his lungs at Axel, and next thing he knew, soft lips were upon his own. His deep blue eyes widened at what was taking place. His mind fogged up, his eyelids slid closed, and his legs turned to jelly. If it wasn't for Axel's grip on his shirt, he would have collapsed into a Roxas-puddle.

Axel growled for not getting a reaction from him, so he pressed them tighter together, grinding his hips into Roxas', giving the reaction he wanted. Ah the taste of him…. Axel bit down on the blonde's lip quite forcefully and that seemed to wake him up. His eyes shot open and he pushed Axel off of him, both panting from lack of air.

"What the fuck was _**that**_?!" Roxas said.

"Um………" Axel scratched his head, blushing profusely.

"No um! What… the…hell…was…that! First we're about to kick each other's ass and then we're making out! People don't do that!" Roxas cried, throwing his hands up.

"Well you weren't complaining."

"Sh-shut up! I've gotta…go do something. I'll um… see you later…." Roxas turned to go into his house, but Axel grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"You never told me what Reno said to you."

Roxas sighed.

"He said that you loved me okay? Is it true?"

Axel shrugged. "Yup. What about you? Cuz you sure were.."

"Shut up!"

"Well! Give me an answer! Or I'll go back to the school and write in big red letters on the locker room wall that we just.."

"Okay! Yes man! Happy now?" Roxas said, blushing heavily. Damn Axel. Blackmail is a horrid way to get him to confess!

"Well now, was that so hard?" Axel said, grinning at the blonde's expression.

"So does this mean that we're like…together….?"

"Of course it does. I'm sure you didn't need to ask that, the way you were"

"Sh-shut up…… Is it really that simple? Like what happens next?"

Axel's grin grew to mischievous proportions.

"Do you **really** wanna know?"

"Axel, why are you looking like tha-"

The red head grabbed Roxas' wrist and dragged him in the house, closing the door behind them. He threw the blonde on the couch and climbed on top of him, earning him a squeak.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's happening!"

"You asked what happened next!"

"This is moving too fast! WAAAAAAAAAY too fast!"

"Awwww, you always suck the fun out of everything!"

"Shut up Axel! And get offa me! You're heavy!"

Axel sat up, allowing Roxas to do the same.

"But since you've confessed your unyielding lurve for me we should be able to-"

Roxas clamped his hand over the red head's mouth, silencing him. But not for long. Axel licked his hand, causing him to jerk back.

"That's disgusting. You should leave before Sora and Ven get here."

"Well fine then. Do you think we could drop the 'I hate you' act cuz it's kinda obvious that we don't. I mean even an air head like Demyx can see throught that charade."

"Wow, it was that obvious?"

"Indeed it was."

Roxas got up and opened the front door.

"Don't try to get me to forget. You've gotta go. See you tomorrow at school."

"I don't even get a hug?!" Axel wailed as he walked towards the door. Roxas sighed and held out his arms.

"Fine."

Axel grinned and launched himself, both of them falling to the floor, and latched his mouth to Roxas' neck.

"H-hey! You said a hug! Axel I swear if there is a hickey there I'll kill you!" Roxas yelled from the floor.

The red head got up off of the boy and grinned at his handy work.

"Well you better get to killin'. Hope ya like my present!" He laughed at Roxas' expression then ran out the door, and lo' and behold right past Ven and Sora. Roxas jumped to his feet and fixed his hair back to normal and clamped his hand over his neck.

"Rox, why was Axel in the house?" Ven said as he stepped through the doorway.

"Um no reason. I hafta go um, look for some homework. I might be upstairs for a while. So um yea."

"Why's your hand on your neck?" Sora said then snatched Roxas' hand away.

"Eeew gross! Did something bite you?"

"Erm something like that. Gotta go." Roxas claimed his hand back from Sora and all but ran up to his room.

"What's with him?" Sora said.

"I think I know…." Ven said, staring at the stairs.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hmmm… so they finally admitted that they luffles each other. GAWD it took forever to come up with this craziness! I will luffles all who review! I use flames to heat my dinner! maybe some of this was a bit rushed... but I'm tired of changin this nonsense for now so just be happy with what I've got right now!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	8. And then

Axel strutted into his apartment, quite content with himself. Reno emerged from his room, and came into the living room, leaning against a wall.

"So, what's got you so happy?" He said, ever being the ass that he was.

"You not talking." Axel retorted then went into flopped on the couch and flipped the T.V on. Leave it to that idiot to get you annoyed.

"Shrewd. Oh, by the way, you've got something stuck in your hair."

"Whe- Hey you aint getting me with my own trick!" Reno reached out and snatched at the back of Axel's head.

"FUCK! What the hell Reno! **What the hell**!" Axel grabbed the back of his head, eyes watering, and turned to face his brother.

The other redhead dangled a checkered strap in front of Axel's face.

"Now where have I seen this before? Hmmmmmm let me think…." Reno scrunched his face up in pretend thought. "Ah yes! I remember now! This is always around little Roxy's wrist! How'd it get in your hair Axy? Hmmmmm?"

"I dunno. Guess he threw it at me…?"

"Nice try. You and I both know he's sooner chuck his phone than his wristband. I mean the kid never takes it off! I'm sup- wait wait wait…. How'd it get in you _hair_ Axel? Ohmigod! You fuc-"

"NO I DID NOT!" Axel roared, itching to jump over the couch and throttle his sibling.

"So you raped him!? Oh Em Gee! Didn't think you had it in ya Ax!'

"Reno… You have two seconds to put the wristband down and get the hell away from me."

"Now now, no need for violence! I was just leaving anyway. See ya's."

Reno stuffed the wristband in his pocket and skittered out of the apartment before his brother could get a hold on him.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Roxas sat on the edge of his bed, trying to mull over all that had taken place.

_Okay… so I was walking home, Axel following me as usual…. We got to my door, I insulted him aaaaaaand…he got mad so he shoved me against the door…. And somehow we started eating each others face… then he blackmailed me into confessing, dirty bastard. Theeeeeeeen, we somehow hooked up and he drags me in the house and tries to molest me. Then he fucking __**glomps**__ me and leaves a fucking hickey! On my neck! For the whole flippin world to see!_

The blonde found himself suddenly pouting. He rubbed at the mark on his neck, skin still tingling from Axel's touch. A knock on the door brought him out of his musings.

"Uh…" he grunted, letting the knocker know to come in. Ven banged the door open and stalked towards his brother.

"That asshole attacked you didn't he?!"

Roxas got a look of pure bewilderment on his face.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! Axel! He tried to kick your ass didn't he? Now I'm gonna go kick his!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Roxas said, diving after his brother, grabbing hold of his wrist. "What the **hell** are you saying Ven? What makes you think he tried to kick my ass? If that was the case, I'd still be down there kickin some myself!"

"Then what the hell happened!!" The other blonde roared.

Roxas looked over at a corner… his guitar case had become very interesting.

"Nuffin much really…. Just friend stuff……. Heh….." he mumbled.

Ven scoffed. "Just friend stuff? So friend stuff had you red as a beet with a big ol' mark on your ne…… wait are those…._TEETH MARKS?!_ Roxas is that a hick-"

Roxas clamped his hand over his brother's mouth. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" he hissed. "Um N…N…Namine'! Namine' put the hickey there! And Axel was just teasing me about it!" He removed his hands and fidgeted under Ven's scrutinizing glare. Lying was not a good thing to do. But when it was saving your ass it was a **whole** different story.

"So you've gotten back with Namine' then?"

"Uh sure."

Ven slapped the back of Roxas' head. What the _fuck_ are you thinking!? You're gonna end up contracting some sort of horrible deadly disgusting disease!!"

Roxas shuffled his feet. "He-uh-she cornered me…?"

"So she tried to rape you?! Man that girl there is something else. You can let me go now." Ven looked down at Roxas' hand, firmly gripping his wrist. "Hey, where's your wristband? You never take it off during the day."

"Huh? Aw fuck I lost it!" Roxas said then something in his mind clicked and he felt like he just got wacked over the head with something hard.

'_I don't even get a hug?!' Axel glomped me….and my wristband got…oh no. oh __**GOD**__ no! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's stuck in Axel's fucking hair! NOOO!_

Sora was soon heard yelling. "Hey! You can't come in here!" "Aw relax kid. I'm just here to return something to dear old Roxy!"

"Is that Axel down there?" Ven said then proceeded down the steps, Roxas in tow.

He peeked around Ven's big head and saw Reno in all his smug glory.

"Speak of the devil! Hey there Rox!" Reno said, giving a small wave.

"I'm not Roxas. _He's_ Roxas." Ven wandered over to the couch exposing the real Roxas. He sighed.

"Hi Reno."

"Hey kid, I do believe you have misplaced something in my brother's head."

"Erm…." Roxas tried his best to look innocent, not meeting anyone's eyes. Reno dug around in his pocket and pulled out a checkered strap. "I do believe this is yours?" He tossed it at the boy and continued running his mouth.

"So care to enlighten me as to how it got in dear ol' Axy's hair in the first place?"

"Yes. Please Roxas, **enlighten **us." Ven said from the couch. Roxas fidgeted with his wristband and avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I have no clue. Now if you don't mind I've got to go meet up with Demyx." _LIAR!_ His mind screamed at him. Lying was so not a good thing to do. Unless it was potentially saving you ass from embarrassment and/or torture.

"What for?"

"We are supposed to um… practice for a bit. He wants me to help out with his gig in his school's talent show." Thank god for Demyx's oddly brilliant mind enabling him to go to a school of his choosing. How that airhead was so smart was beyond anyone. Roxas turned on his heel and skittered back up the steps, then re-appeared with his guitar.

"Roxas, why are you avoiding the fact that you made ou-"

"Reno I am not avoiding anything. Now could you please leave? I'm sure Ven and Sora don't want you pestering them more than you have."

"Aw come on! I like hangin out with you guys."

"GET OUT!" All three yelled.

"Fine fine I'm leaving." Reno stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him, leaving Roxas to the mercy of his brothers.

"So. Why was your favorite wristband in Axel's _hair_? Better yet, **how** did it get in Axel's hair hmmm?" Ven said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea Rox. You never ever ever never ever take it off! Well…. Not never ever…"

"I dunno…. Now I've gotta go before Dem comes over throwing a fit." Roxas said then quickly left the house. Reno was sitting on his bike at the end of the driveway. The blonde tried his best to ignore the guy, but Reno had other things in mind. He tackled the boy to the ground, Roxas holding onto his guitar for dear life as the redhead poked at the dark mark on his neck.

"So what happened here Roxy? Did something bite you? Hmmmmmm?"

"Get the hell offa me! And no didn't nuthing bite me!" The blond growled.

"I think something did bite you! Something red!"

"You're about to see something red if you don't get offa me!"

"Oooh! So feisty! I see why Axel likes- oooof!" Roxas rammed his elbow into Reno's stomach, causing him to fall backwards. The blond stood and scratched at his blushing face.

"Shut the hell up Reno! You don't know anything!"

"Of course I don't. Except for the fact that you've got a hickey the size of a golf ball on your neck and Axel was the one who put it there. You guys are gonna be fuckin like bunnies in no time."

Roxas clamped his mouth shut, turning a brilliant shade of crimson. If his guitar was something more dangerous, say a hunk of metal, he would bash the shit out of that bastard!

"H-how would **you** know!?"

"Come on Roxas! How dumb do you think I am? Axel comes home happy as pie, with your wristband in the _**back**_ of his head after following you around, and you've got a hickey after Axel following you around. That **does** connect you know!"

Roxas 'hmphed' and continued on his way, pulling out his cell as he walked.

'_Hellos!'_

"Hey Dem!" Roxas said. Reno hopped back on his bike and started it up, riding next to Roxas, making it hard to hear.

'_what's that noise Rox? Are you on a highway or something? Wait, why are you walking on a highway!?'_

"Dem calm down! Its just some asshat on a motorcycle okay? I was callin to let you know I was comin by. We never did that jam session."

"Hey! I am not an asshat! Take that back!"

'_Hey is that Reno?'_

"NO! uh No it's not Reno at all! So I'll be there in a few then."

'_okay then! Bye little buddy!'_

Roxas closed his phone and slid it back in his pocket and began ignoring Reno.

"So," the redhead started. "Do you lie to your bros often?" Roxas ignored him.

"I'll take that as a yes. So um…. Hmmm what else to ask…. Oh yes, how are you and Axel? The relationship nice and strong?"

"I'm not-we're not- shut up!"

"You're going out with Axel!"

"No I'm not!" Roxas blurted out, face turning back crimson.

"Yes you are. Its written ALL over you two's faces… and in your case, written all over your neck!"

"N-No I'm not!" Damn it! Was it that obvious?!

"Okay, so that means you're available then?" Roxas stopped walking abruptly and turned to the pest that was Reno.

"Are you…Are you coming on to me?" he asked incredulously.

A lecherous grin etched itself across Reno's face.

"Possibly."

Um okay…ew? EW! God was everyone in Axel's family perverted!? It was bad enough he **just** started dating the guy, messing with his mind enough! Roxas set his guitar down in the grass and was about to knock the hell out of Reno when someone calling out caused both of them to turn. Lucky break….

"Roxie-bear!" A girl with blond hair tied back in a ponytail, a pair of faded jeans, a white tank top and baby blue flip flops came bounding towards him.

"Oh hell no." he muttered.

"Hey Roxie-bear!" The girl said, crushing him in a hug, completely ignoring Reno. "I've missed you!"

"Hello Namine'… To what do I owe this surprise?" he deadpanned.

"Ha ha ha! Always such a charmer!" Namine' said slapping Roxas' shoulder quite hard. Reno shot him a look that said 'she's one of **those** girls isn't she?' Roxas nodded slightly.

"Well I came to tell you that I'm having a movie night three weeks from now and I want you to come! You can bring as many people as you want! And who knows!" She winked a blue eye. "Maybe we could do a little catching up! Hey, is that a hickey…? Roxie are you seeing someone?" Namine's voice adopted a hurt tone.

"No, it's not a hickey I've just been…. Scratching there a lot lately is all!" Damn her and her womanly ways!

"Oh, Okay then!" she chirped. She finally decided to take notice in Reno. How could you miss someone on a motorcycle…? THAT WAS ON! God talk about dense.

"Roxie who's your friend?"

"Namine' this is Reno, my best friend's brother. Reno this is Namine'."

"Hello Reno! I'm Roxie's _girlfriend_." Roxas nearly passed out. "Wait, **what?!** When did that happen? Wasn't it you who broke up with me?" He recalled.

"Don't be silly. I'd never break up with yoooou!" Namine' said, latching onto Roxas' arm. Reno looked from Roxas' bewildered face to Namine' shooting him a look that said 'Look here bitch, Roxie's mine, not your ass-fuck toy now piss off.' He narrowed his blue eyes (A/N they are blue right…?) at the girl.

"Nice to meet you Namine'. So has Roxas told you that he has a b-"

" big thing to go to!" Roxas said hurriedly to shut Reno up. "Yea I was heading over to Demyx's place to have a quick practice." Namine blanched at hearing Demyx's name. for some reason she hated all of Roxas' friends. Jealous whore….

"Oh… can I come?"

"No. Dem was expecting just me. And I am late as it is."

"Well if he was expecting just you why was Peko here following you?"

"HEY! My name is Reno. R-E-N-O! Not Peko! And I wasn't following him, just making conversation."

"Whatever. Just don't forget the movie night Roxie-bear! See you then!" Namine' tried to peck Roxas on the cheek but he jerked his head away.

"See you Namine." He said coldly. She blinked then skipped back the way she came, slyly flipping Reno off.

"Look here you blond bit-"

"Reno It's not that serious man! Now if you don't mind, I gotta get to Dem's house."

"Oh my gosh Roxas don't tell me you used to bang that whore!"

"You're gonna make me throw up in my mouth. I'd never fuck her! I might get crabs or some shit! But we did date." Reno reached over and bopped Roxas on the head.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Are you gonna go the damn movie night?"

"Um…." Roxas thought for a moment, and a wicked grin etched itself across his face. "I just got an idea."

"OOOOOOH! Do tell! Do tell!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"So where are we going again?"

"Axel how many times do I have to tell you, we are going to my friend Namine's movie night thing."

Silence.

"So where'd you meet her?"

"We used to date." Axel stiffened.

Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas and Axel's necks. "She was obsessed with you Rox." The chipper brunette said.

"Who wouldn't be obsessed with Roxie? I mean he's great! He's the best buddy ever!" Demyx chirped.

"I know who would." Roxas mumbled, shooting Axel a look. Green eyes were rolled. Demyx giggled, getting the joke. Of course Axel and Roxas had clued Demyx in on what was going on between them before Sora and Ven, and he nearly mauled them with hugs and questions. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that his two best friends were dating. In fact he seemed quite content with the idea. He didn't even find it odd that Roxas was acting all lovey-dovey after only four weeks of dating.

They arrived at a large pale yellow house, with a balloon tied to the mailbox. Axel scoffed. "She still does the balloon thing?"

Roxas knocked on the door and waited. Namine was soon at the door. Her face dropped when she saw Demyx.

"H-hey guys. Glad you could make it Roxie-bear! We've got a lot of catching up to do sweetie!" She grabbed hold of Roxas' wrist and dragged him inside, leaving the other three to walk by themselves. Axel gritted his teeth. Roxas turned his head and mouthed 'save me!'

"Roxie-bear? **Sweetie?**" Demyx patted Axel's shoulder as they proceeded into the house. They all gathered downstairs in the basement, which had been converted into an entertainment room. Namine's cousin, Kairi, was there along with her friend Selphie.

Namine shoved Roxas down on the love seat and settled in beside him, making Axel fume with rage. He was two seconds from jumping on the girl.

"Now, let the movies begin!" Namine said, waving the DVD remote around.

Three mind numbing chick-flicks later, Roxas stood to stretch. "I think I'm gonna lay on the floor now. It's much more comfortable." Namine slid onto the floor with him, and Axel began to bounce his leg, getting more pissed off by the second.

"Um Namine? Do you think I could have some space?"

"Now why would I do that sweetie? I mean I am your girlfriend, right?" Axel shot up from the couch, and yanked Roxas to his feet.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with my Roxie?" Namine yelled, getting to her feet.

" **YOUR **Roxie? Bitch please! I'm helping you see, since you can't get the message!" Axel growled then crushed his lips against Roxas'. Everyone gasped, aside from Demyx of course. He just whooped as Axel and Roxas played tonsil hockey. Sora fell out on the floor and Kairi and Selphie just stared. The blond girl dropped her jaw, then grew enraged.

"Get off of him!" Namine screeched then pounced on Axel, tearing him away from Roxas.

"What the fuck!? What the hell'er you doing?!" Roxas yelled then attempted to get the girl off of Axel. Demyx jumped to his feet and began tugging at the enraged girl.

Axel managed to kick her off. Demyx and Roxas helped him to his feet.

"Crazy bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You just kissed my Roxie! What do you mean what the hell is wrong with me! I'll kill you!" Namine lunged again but Roxas caught her around the middle.

"Namine calm the fuck down! What, cant take the fact that I don't want you anymore? Hell I never really did want your ass! Now if you don't mind, we'll be going now. Come on guys, we've gotta get Sora up." Roxas shoved Namine onto the love seat and all the boys hauled Sora's dead weight up and tottered out of the house.

"Namine what the hell just happened?" Kairi asked her cousin.

"I lost…. That's what happened." The blond shook her head, ponytail swaying.

"No I didn't lose. I **never** lose. I'll get you back Roxas, just you wait."

"Damn they're right. You are a crazy bitch."

"Shut the hell up Kairi!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Demyx, Axel and Roxas all tottered Sora back to Roxas' house and somehow managed to ring the doorbell. "Ugh, I didn't know the brat was this fuckin heavy!" Axel groaned, nearly dropping the half of Sora he had.

"No kiddin."

"Got that right."

Ven came to the door and turned pale at what he saw.

"What the hell happened to him!?" He hollered as the trio shuffled into the house. They threw him on couch and nearly fell out themselves.

"He just got a little nauseated is all." Axel explained.

"And why the hell did he get sick? Did that whore put some shit in the food? Cuz if she did I'm gonna go down there and fuckin kill her-"

"Ven calm the fuck down! That's not why!"

"Then WHY!!"

Everyone got quite and a blush graced Demyx, Axel and Roxas' faces.

"Well um… cuzmeandaxelkissed." Roxas mumbled under his breath.

"What? Didn't hear that.

"Meandaxelkissed."

"Roxas you're gonna hafta stop mumbling! Your brother's life could be on the line here!"

"Because….me and Axel kissed okay!" Roxas yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Wh-**WHAT?!**" Ven said, then let his jaw hang.

"ME AND ROXAS FUCKING MADE OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING LIVING ROOM AND SORA FUCKING PASSED OUT O-MOTHER FUCKING-KAY!? It doesn't get much clearer than that!" Axel yelled. Demyx shuffled his feet, turning beet red, and Roxas wasn't looking too good himself, the equivalent of a sunburned strawberry.

"So…um….how long has this been like….going on…?" Ven said shakily, swallowing very hard.

"For about four weeks and a half." Roxas said in a small voice.

"Um… Well I guess it's better than Namine right?"

The tension eased as they all laughed. Sora snorted into consciousness. "What's so funny?" He said, looking around, dazed.

"Nothing."

"Oh Ven I had a weird dream. We were all at Namine's house and Rox and Axel started eating each other's faces! It was odd!"

"Um Sor, that really happened." Demyx said.

"Oh… Um excuse me while I scream my head off upstairs." Sora said then calmly stood and wobbled up the steps. They all listened as he closed his door. One…two…thr- "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

More laughter ensued. "I wonder what mom is gonna say." Ven said.

"Oh god… If she acts anything like I remember, I don't wanna be around!" Demyx said. "Call me when the wrath calms down!" Demyx said then stood to go.

"Dem, she isn't even anywhere near here." Roxas said, yawning.

"Awww is my Roxie tired?" Axel cooed then ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Wait till I go upstairs till all that starts! I'm not ready to see that yet! Hell, I'm half ready to accept it! So let me go before you two start **anything!**" Ven said, digging his fists into his eyes then scrambled up the steps.

"Bye guys. See you later. Don't make too much noise!" Demyx teased, causing Roxas to become a sunburned strawberry again.

"Sh-shut up!" He spluttered.

"Just teasing Rox!" Demyx gave a small wave and let himself out.

"Well, well, well, It's just you and me!" Axel said, wrapping his arms around Roxas' middle.

"Axel, I know how much you wanna devour me with kisses but I'm tired."

"Then let's go to bed." The redhead purred.

"Axel! Go home! I'm too tired for your pedo thoughts. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Foine!" Axel pouted, like a small child.

"Since when was foine a word?"

"Since you denied me of love!"

"I'm not denying you of love! I'm just tired! We can love all day tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Axel let Roxas go and walked to the door.

"Gee Ax, no hug?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Axel grinned then bent his knees. Roxas' eyes widened.

"No. Oh no! Nooooo!" He turned to run, but Axel already pounced, both of them tumbling to the ground. Axel attached to Roxas' pale neck and sucked, leaving a hickey yet again, this time bigger and darker. The redhead laughed hysterically and got up, helping the blond up as well.

"You know you love it Roxy-bear!"

Roxas stuck out his pink bottom lip. "So?"

"Ha! See you tomorrow Roxie! Luffles you!"

"Love you too Axel."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Mrrrrrrrrr….. I dunno what I was thinking when I was writing this! I just typed stuff as I went! X3 hope it came out nice! I have this project and a research paper to do so I may be offline for a while ( I doubt it though) but don't expect much from me for a while.**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	9. Mother finds out

Roxas woke up feeling an odd weight on his body. Wait, didn't he tell Axel to go home last night?

"Axel, get the hell offa me and go home." He mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well now, who is Axel?" Who the fuck was that!? Roxas' blue eyes shot open to see brown ones and a big grin.

"M…MOM?!"

"Yepper!"

"OH MY GOD! MOM!" Roxas yelled then crushed his mother in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back, just as hard. Sora came rushing into the room and jumped on top of them, Ven soon joining them, completing the dog pile.

"Hiya boys! Did ya miss me?"

"Only a whole lot!" Sora said happily, hugging tighter.

"I missed you too dears! Now Roxy-Poxy, who is Axel hmmm? And why would he be on top of you while you were in bed at eight o' clock in the morning Hmmmmm?"

Roxas turned crimson and tried to hide his face in his pillow while Ven and Sora made gagging noises and promptly fell on the floor.

"fy fo fu afomafically affume if Afel if a foy?" Roxas said through his pillow. His mother stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly honey, who would name their daughter Axel? "

"Fefole who fould fame feir faughter Fifa."

"Can't hear you dear." Roxas removed his face from his pillow.

"I said people who would name their daughter Tifa."

"Touché. But Gran-Gran and Pops had a good reason for that! Venny, Sor-Sor, get off of the floor and stop making weird noises. It's odd. Oh! I talked to Dad yesterday!"

All three boys shot up.

"Seriously!? How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Did his leg get blowed off?"

"Shut up Sora! Mom what did he say?"

The woman tugged at her bun. "I'll tell you after we celebrate my homecoming! We're going to Ihop!" She turned on her high heel and strutted down the stairs.

"I can't believe mom is home!" Roxas breathed, then flopped back on his pillow.

Ven nodded in agreement. "I know! Its great to have her back! Hey Rox, why did mom bring up Axel?"

The other blond turned a nice shade of pink and shrugged.

"I dunno. Guess I was…sleep talking?"

"You know I don't buy that right?"

"Fine!" Roxas threw his hands up. "I thought she was Axel cuz she was laying on me and I said 'Axel get off of me' okay!? End of story!"

"You know she's gonna find out right?" Sora said, walking out into the hall.

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is. I give it a day." Ven stated, following Sora who nodded. "Well I give it half a day. Roxas is gonna let it slip I tell ya."

"I'm mad how ya'll are talking about me while I can STILL HEAR YOU!" Roxas yelled after them. He sighed and made to get up, but his cell rang, and sent him crashing into his headboard.

"SHIT!" He held his head and slid his phone open. "Hello?"

"Roxy-Bear! Good morning!" damn it all.

"Good morning." Roxas croaked, trying to blink away the little circles dancing in his eyes. "Why are you up so early?"

"Because I wanna do something! With you!"

"………"

"Oh god not like that! Well not yet anyway."

"Axel!"

"Hahaha! Just playin Roxy! Or maybe not! Mahahahaha! Anyway I wanted to like hang today. Remember last night?"

"um….."

"Mind outta the gutter Roxy-bear! That's my job! Anyway you said we could love all day today remember?"

"Uh….but Axel."

"You really don't remember?"

"Yes I remember. It's just that I'm supposed to go to Ihop with my mom. She just got back from Radiant Garden."

"Oh great! I'll meet you guys there!"

Roxas wanted to hurt something. WHY did he tell Axel that?! Now his mom will find out who Axel is and all the philandering he's been doing with him!

"Oh you wouldn't wanna do that!"

"Oh yes I would! See you later Roxy my love!" Axel hung up before Roxas could say more. Damn it. This was gonna sink faster that a dead elephant with a twenty pound weight strapped to it.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"So Roxas, how is school?" Tifa said around her pancake. Roxas nodded, unable to speak due to the fact that his mouth was stuffed full of stuffed French toast.

"How about you Sor? Venny-penny?" Ven slouched a bit from the nickname.

"Fine. Sora pulled a fire alarm the other day."

"Hey!" Sora yelled, bits of ham getting everywhere. "My hood got caught on it and you know it!"

The brunette woman laughed lightly. "Only Sora Hey Roxy-Poxy, is that a hickey I spot with my little eye?" Roxas turned a brilliant crimson, and placed a hand over his neck. "No not at all! It's a erm... Rash! Yea a rash!"

"Sweetie, that is a hickey. Mothers can tell what a hickey is. So who put it there hmm?"

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Fine fine…

Roxas opened his mouth to stuff another piece of toast in, and sound seemed to come out of it.

"Roxas!" the blond clamped a hand over his mouth and looked from his mother's face to his brothers'. He peeled his hand away and his name came out again, this time louder. He 'eep!'ed and clamped his hand back into place. He turned slowly and saw Axel bounding towards them.

"Someone kill me now."

Axel skidded to a stop behind Roxas and grinned as hard as possible.

"I finally found you Roxie! Oh heylo Mrs.Roxas' mom!"

Tifa wiped her mouth and smiled. "Hello! The name's Tifa. But you gotta call me Mrs. Strife kiddo! Oh, care to join us? Its on me! Any friend of Roxy's is a friend of ours!"

"Sure! That was the pl-"

"So mom! How was Radiant Garden?" Roxas blurted. "Oh, it was nice! I just had an assload of work is all. Oh, where are my manners." Tifa turned to Axel. "What's your name young man?"

Roxas jumped up from the table. "I've gotta go get some er fresh air!" The blond rushed away, leaving everyone else confused.

"What's with him?" Axel said. Tifa shrugged. "I haven't seen him act this weird since he dated that chick Namine." Axel clenched his fists. "Um… I'll go get Roxas." He stood and went outside with Roxas.

"Boys, who was that?"

Sora shrugged and stared intently at his eggs while Ven stared out the window. "Is there something I should know? Is that Axel?" Sora stared harder and Ven looked at his mother with an intense blush.

"Say no more kiddo! I think I know." Tifa said, grinning. Axel and Roxas came back a little while later, both looking rather flustered. Tifa's grin grew wider after the two had sat down.

"So Roxy-Poxy, how's you're love life with Namine going?" Roxas shot his mother a look and Axel tensed up once more.

"Wh-why do you ask? Mom you know I broke up with her."

"Yesh but….. You were just so in love with her! You told me you were gonna marry her!"

Axel began stabbing at the table.

"I said no such thing!"

"Nonsense! You even said you wanted to have a gazillion babies with her!"

"**Can we change the subject please**!?" Axel exploded, throwing his fork down. Tifa jumped up and pointed at the redhead. "Aha! What's got you so worked up….**AXEL!**"

Roxas fell over sideways, banging his head on the table on the way down.

"How do you know!?" He yelled from the floor. Axel jumped up and helped the blond upright into his chair.

"That's how I know." Tifa said, crossing her arms triumphantly. She then jabbed a finger at Axel. "You better treat my boy right mister or I'll hand you ass to you on a platter!" Axel stiffened and nodded vigorously. Tifa's eyes watered up and she somehow made it over to Roxas and Axel and crushed them in a hug….right against her bosom, making both turn crimson.

"It's so cute!" she wailed, crushing them harder. If Axel blushed any harder, he'd blend with his hair. Roxas flailed trying to get out of his mother's death grip on him.

"Mom you can let go now!"

"Oh, sorry." The brunette woman released them and sniffed.

"Its just so adorable!"

"He is isn't he?" Axel said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Someone take me away please! Get me away from this madness!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Okay my friends were IMing me and got me distracted while typing this so sorry if it came out kinda lame yo. But hey, it mite have came out nice. So be nice yourselves and leave reviews yo.**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	10. And so does Father

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No I will not."

"Teeeeelll meeee!"

"Nope."

"Roxy-Poxy tell me!"

"Nope."

"Axel tell me!"

"Sorry Mrs. S."

"Roxy tell me!"

"Nope."

"Axy tell me!"

"No can do."

"Why noooooooooooooooooooot!"

Roxas thumped his head on coffee table. His mother was throwing a fit! "Mom, because there is nothing to tell! What is so interesting about how me and Axel met?"

Tifa crossed her arms, made her eyes super huge and watery, and tilted her head slightly. Oh no…the look! Roxas hissed and shielded his eyes. A small whimper was all it took.

"GAH! Fine! Remember when I told you some guy knocked me down? Well there! That's how me and Axel met okay?"

"Awww that's so cute! That's similar to how me and your father met!" The brunette woman cooed. Axel laughed lightly at Roxas' expression.

"How did you meet Roxas' dad?"

"Oh it was hilarious!" Tifa exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I was walking down the street, minding my own business when these two guys jumped out at me. So I cocked my arm, ready to punch the piss out of them when they ran and I ended up hitting my dear hubby! Knocked him out cold! And the rest was history!"

Axel let out a laugh. "That is hilarious!

"So Axel dear, what do you see in Roxy-Poxy?" A blush stained Roxas' cheeks at this question. The redhead shrugged.

"I dunno. He's adorable that's for sure! I mean look at him!" Axel crushed Roxas in a hug, the blush worsening.

"Axel! Hugging! Not! Breathing!" Roxas flailed to get free. After Axel let him go, he stood and scratched the back of his head.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom…so I'll uh be back then." Roxas turned and started up the steps. Tifa let out a whistle.

"Roxy, when did your booty get so juicy? Have I really been away that long?" Chain reaction time: Roxas fell backwards down the steps, causing Axel to jump over his chair to catch him, while snickers were heard from Mrs. Strife, and roaring laughter from upstairs.

"Mom, must you humiliate me on a regular basis, honestly!"

"Sorry sweetie! Couldn't resist! Well I'll just leave you two alone!" Tifa said, winked then sauntered past the two boys.

"Your mom's a riot." Axel said, flopping back on the couch.

"Yea. You thinks she's something now, you should see her when she gets pissed.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_RING RING RING! RING RING RING!!_

Roxas groaned and stuck his head under his pillow. "No ringing…."

_RING RING RING! RING RING RING!_

Guess there's no ignoring it. "Haffo?" Roxas croaked into the phone.

"Roxy-boo!" Wall, meet blond head. Blond head, meet wall.

"Axel _**why**_ do you insist on calling me at…." Roxas glanced at his clock. "Ten o' clock? What the hell man! You know I don't get up until three forty-five on Saturdays!"

"Because I wubb you so much! Now get up, we never got to love all day!" Curse Roxas' mouth when he's tired! Why did he ever say that?! How was he supposed to know that Axel was gonna hold him to that!? That was over a month ago!!

"Axel, I'm gonna say this sloooowllyyyy. Iiiiiii aaaaaammmmm sleeeeeeeepiiiiiing!"

Axel let out a whimper. Damn him and his mother for knowing his weakness!

"Fine fine. Just don't whimper anymore. When will you get he-"

_Ding dong! _

Roxas slid his phone closed and wall met blond head again. He rolled out of bed and shuffled down the stairs, and opened the door. No sooner had he opened his mouth to say something smart was he knocked to the ground.

"Roxy-boo!" Axel cooed, nuzzling the blond's neck.

" Axel! Crushing! Not! Breathing!" Roxas gasped, clawing at the air. Axel stood, dragging the boy with him.

"Sorry baby. Now what do you wanna do first hmmm?"

"Go back to sleep." Roxas grumbled then trudged back up the steps to his room and flopped face fist on his bed. He made an odd growl-like sound due to Axel jumping on him. The redhead poked at him.

"Seriously Roxy! Get up!"

"It's friggin Ten in the morning! There's no way in hell you'll be able to get me up!"

A grin spread across Axel's face. "Oh, I think I know how…" Axel placed his hands on either side of Roxas' stomach and flexed his fingers.

"Gah! Hahaahaha! No-hahaha-faiiiirhahahahaha!" Roxas squirmed, trying to get away from the tickle assault but Axel was having none of that. He put all of his weight down and continued with his torture. Roxas rolled over, dumping Axel off on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Roxas jumped off the bed and landed quite hard on the redhead. The blond straddled him and grinned evilly.

"Two can play that game!" Roxas declared then stuck his hands under Axel's shirt and wriggled his fingers over the redhead's stomach.

"Bahahahahahahaha! Roxas you bitch!! BAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! MAKE IT STOP! NO! PLEASE! ROXAS! HAHAHAAAAA!" Axel tried to push the boy's hands away but Roxas caught Axel by the wrists and pinned them over his head not breaking his assault on the redhead's stomach and sides.

"Still want to bother Roxas when he's sleepy? Huuuh?" Roxas lowered his face to Axel's and grinned at the glare being sent. Green eyes sparked defiantly. "So what if I do? What are you gonna do hmmm? Deprive me of se-"

A bright flash startled the two boys, causing them to snap their heads towards the door. Roxas let out a curse.

There stood Tifa, camera held out, grinning like a fool.

"Mom, must you take pictures every time me and Axel are together? I don't think you're camera will hold much more."

"I just wanted to get one more before I left!"

"Oh that is right, you're supposed to be going to Midgar today. Have fun mom."

"And you don't have too much fun!" Tifa winked then walked down the hall to the others' rooms. Roxas got up and sat on the edge of his bed, while Axel sat Indian style on the floor.

"Sex for your thoughts?"

Roxas' head snapped up. "What?"

"I said breakfast for your thoughts?"

"That's not what you said. But I could go for some breakfast. Just not this early. Can we sleep for a while longer?" Roxas said, then yawned and got under his covers.

"That's fine. Scootch over." The blond inched over a bit, allowing Axel room to lie down.

"Don't try anything funny, or you get nothing from me."

Axel frowned a bit and said something before thinking about it.

"I haven't gotten anything from you yet."

Roxas turned his head towards the redhead.

"Keep talking and you never will." Axel clamped his mouth shut and cuddled up to the blond.

"That better be your phone I feel."

"Don't worry. It is."

"Not that I would mind if it wasn't……"

"What was that you said?!" Axel was answered with a soft snore.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh my God! VEEEN! COME QUICK!" Sora and Ven stood in Roxas' doorway, pointing to the scene before them. Axel and Roxas sprawled out, covers on the floor, Roxas' arms wrapped around Axel's leg substituting as a pillow whereas Axel had the actual pillow in a death grip.

"Do you think they like….did it?" Sora asked in a small voice. Ven slapped the brunette in the back of the head.

"No you dummy! They just fell asleep. They'd look worse than this if they did it!"

"Hmph. How would I know? Say what time is it?"

"Um….Three. Why?"

"I've gotta go before Kairi bites my head off."

"You're dating Kairi?"

"Ew no! She's my best friend you big stupo! I'm going to the movies with her and my other friend Riku. Wanna come with?"

"Sorry but I've got some studying to do at Aqua's."

"Hey Ven, bet you forty bucks they're gonna do it either today or tomorrow."

"What kind of bet is that!?"

"Is someone chicken? Hmmmm?"

"You're on."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Something in his hair is what woke him up. A blue eye was cracked to see a blur of red. Roxas slapped Axel's hand away from his hair and sat up.

"What is it with you and waking me up?" He croaked, voice still groggy from sleep. He slid off the bed and over to his closet.

"I don't wake you up all the time." Roxas gave Axel the 'The hell!' look.

"You wake me up at six every weekday and eight or later on the weekends." The blond pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. He flopped on the floor to put on his socks and shoes.

"Now let's go, I'm starved."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Axel let out a belch and patted his stomach. "That was great."

Roxas shook his head as he buckled his seatbelt. "Remind me to never go to a buffet with you again."

"You say that every time Roxy-bear! You know seein me eat turns you on. So now what?"

"No, seeing you gorge yourself isn't what does it. Guess we could just chill. Lets go back home."

"OH! Then what does hmmmm? Which home? Mine or yours?"

"Just seeing you. And mine. I don't trust Reno."

"Who knew Roxas was a little horn dog?" Axel started his car and they were on their way. Roxas let them in the house and they parked themselves on the couch and began watching Scrubs marathon.

"Ax I'm bored."

"Well think of something to do."

"I'm not good with coming up with stuff."

"………… heh heh heh…. Rox, I know what we could do."

Roxas grunted as a reply. He soon found Axel on top of him, grinning wickedly.

"Ax, what's that look for…?"

"Well, you said you were bored. So I found something that will entertain us both!"

"Oh is that so? Sure you can handle this?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. just stating the obvious. You won't be able to handle me and you know it."

"You wanna bet on that?"

**IS THAT MANSMEXING I SEE!? IT IS! IT IS MANSMEXING! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ SMEXING SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF X's!**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Axel burst into Roxas' room, panting, dumped the half naked blond on the bed, and crawled on top of him. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss as they fumbled with each other's buttons and zippers.

Their pants were discarded into a corner as groping ensued. Axel grinded his hips into Roxas' earning a small moan from the smaller boy. The blond flipped them over and straddled Axel's hips. He moved from his lips, to his jaw, to his neck, continuing down until he reached the band of Axel's boxers. He peeked through his lashes up at Axel's face, and smirked. He slid a hand under the fabric and grasped Axel's member, giving it a good squeeze.

"Ah fuck!"

"See? Told ya you can't handle me." Roxas said, inching Axel's underwear off.

"Oh contraire, we're just getting started."

"Indeed."

"Roxy you tease. I-FUCK!" Axel nearly passed out from the wet heat engulfing him. Roxas hummed his amusement, sending shivers up Axel's spine. Fingers curled into blond locks as Roxas bobbed, flicking his tounge over Axel's tip.

"Fucking tease!"

Roxas hummed again, silencing any more words from the redhead. The blonde withdrew with an audible 'pop' and grinned devilishly at Axel's flushed face.

"My turn."

Roxas found himself on his back with Axel working his boxers off. He threw them aside and began assaulting Roxas' neck while pumping the blond's erection.

"Who's –nnngh- the tease now Ax ernnngh!"

"Haa now you see how I felt…." The redhead said huskily into Roxas' ear. He stuck two fingers in the blond's mouth and he immediately began sucking on them. Axel bit back a groan from the delectable suckling sounds. He withdrew his digits and brought them to the boy's entrance. "Gonna feel weird…" the redhead said before carefully sliding a finger in. Roxas shifted around, causing the finger to graze the sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting a moan.

Axel added the other finger, scissoring the blond open. He removed his fingers and positioned himself. "Here comes the hurting part…." Axel warned before sliding in, burying himself to the hilt. Roxas let out a gasp and tensed up, tears leaking from his eyes. Axel laid his head on Roxas' shoulder, made soothing sounds, trying to ease the pain.

Roxas let out a breath and began to rock his hips.

"FUCK! Give me a warning next time!" Axel said, then began moving in and out.

"S-sorry…mmmmmmngh. F-fasterrrrrr!"

Axel obeyed, gaining speed in his movements. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's back and gripped the sheets, letting out a throaty moan. Axel moved a hand from the boy's shoulder to tend to Roxas' neglected member, pumping along with his thrusts. Axel gave a deep thrust, striking the sweet spot causing Roxas to rise off of the bed, giving even better access. Roxas let out a string of moans and screams as Axel thrust harder and deeper, aiming for the prostate. Roxas's nails dug into pale skin, leaving thin trails of blood down Axel's back, but he took no notice. The redhead's lips captured Roxas' own swollen ones before both came, moaning the other's name.

They collapsed back on the bed, both panting heavily. Axel rolled off of the boy.

"That….was….great…" Roxas breathed, snuggling into Axel's form. The redhead covered them up and draped an arm over the blond.

"I know. You're gonna be sore in the morning. you do know that right?"

"It was worth it. Love you Ax."

"Love you too Roxy"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Haha! I was right! Pay up Venny boy!"

"Damn Roxas! Damn Axel! Damn hormones!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_DING DONG_!

Roxas awoke to the door bell and immediately wanted to fall back asleep. He felt like he got hit by eight trucks thirteen times. Why the hell was he hurting so badly? He cracked a sapphire eye and peeked behind him and saw a sleeping Axel with a content, dreamy look on his face and a lanky arm wrapped around Roxas' waist, then last night came flooding back. Roxas smiled warmly and closed his eyes.

_DING DONG!_

Crap, the door bell. Roxas groaned as he sat up. Axel wrapped his arms tighter around his waist.

"Ax I gotta go answer the bell. I mean someone's at the ding dong aw fuck it. Someone rang the bell. Let me go, I'll be back.

Axel buried his face in Roxas' back and mumbled "Don't wanna."

"Honestly Ax. I'll be back. It won't take long." Axel whined. Roxas sighed and stood, dragging Axel out of the bed. He shuffled to the dresser for clean boxers and a pair of shorts. Axel let himself be drug around until the blond reached the stairs. He let go and lay in the hall. Roxas limped down the steps and to the door. Rubbing an eye, he opened it and dropped his jaw and stopped in mid-eye rub.

"D-Dad?!"

"Hey son! Roxas right?"

"I- yes-Rox-I-um….DAD?!"

"Give your old man a hug! I just got back from war boy!" Cloud leaned in and crushed Roxas in a hug, making him hiss from pain. He set his son down and stepped in the house.

"Where's your mother?"

"She left for Midgar yesterday."

Cloud turned back to his son, eyes resting on his neck.

"Those are some impressive hickeies you've got there son! And what's this?" Cloud turned Roxas around.

"Scratches? Bite marks?" the older blond let out a booming laugh. "I'm proud of you son! So who's the lucky girl?"

Roxas turned a lovely shade of scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"DAD?!" Cloud turned to see Ven with his mouth hanging open. Sora soon jumped down the steps, landing beside him.

"Hey boys!"

Sora practically exploded from his spot and tackled his father to the ground. Ven joined them on the floor, creating enough distraction for Roxas to limp back upstairs. Axel was now sitting on the edge of the bed, on the phone.

"Yes Reno."

'_you sure? Cuz I mean you didn't come home. Are you in a ditch somewhere?'_

"No…. I'm at Roxy's."

'_You two finally shagged!'_

"Now what makes you think that?"

'_well I dunno, besides the fact that you stayed over Roxas' house and sounded quite happy with me in the morning'._

"Well…. You thought right! Now I gotta go. Looks like we have company."

'_Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! I knew it!'_

Axel closed his phone and beamed at Roxas, who was now bubblegum pink.

"Hello love!"

"My dad is here."

"Sweet!"

"Not sweet! How do you think he'll act when he sees a-"

"You guys act like Roxas has a naked boy in... his...room?" Roxas froze up and turned slowly to face his father's bewildered face. Sora and Ven clung to his ankles. They had apparently tried to stop dear old Daddy.

"Um….Roxas?"

"Er….Dad, meet the lucky girl…well guy. Axel, meet my um Dad."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_**God I was wondering when those two would bed each other! XD N-E way, I wonder what Cloud is gonna say and/or do to Axel….. oh and sorry for the Reno shortage. i guarentee more Reno in the next chappie!**_

_**Omg Dad/Cloud finally made an appearance!**_

__

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	11. Demy finds Love

_Roxas froze up and turned slowly to face his father's bewildered face. Sora and Ven clung to his ankles. They had apparently tried to stop dear old Daddy._

"_Um….Roxas?"_

"_Er….Dad, meet the lucky girl…well guy. Axel, meet my um Dad."_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Cloud opened and closed his mouth several times, effectively making him look like a fish out of water. Sora and Ven had long since left Roxas and Axel in the uncomfortable silence with their father, muttering 'good luck dudes.' Before scrambling away.

Roxas shifted from foot to foot, not making eye contact with no one. Axel had instinctively clutched the comforter to his nude form, concealing any unmentionables.

"Soooo…..um….. I think I'm gonna go um….catch up with an old friend….you two just eh…..carry on….?" Cloud said awkwardly then descended the steps.

Roxas turned back to Axel, who was currently brighter than his hair.

"Holy shit I thought he was gonna kill me! Why didn't you tell me your dad was a fuckin' trained killer?!"

"He's a sergeant and I did tell you, eons ago! Now let's get the hell outta here before he decides to come back and skin us alive!"

The two boys scrambled to get into some clothes, both still sore and rushed down the stairs, Axel half dragging the yelping Roxas. They were almost to the door when a voice stopped them.

"Well lookie here! It's Axy and Roxy!" That sounds like….

"Reno, what the hell'er you doin here?" Axel barked at his brother, who was sitting at the kitchen table with Cloud.

"Re, you know this guy?" The blond man asked, shooting Axel dark looks.

"Oh yea. He's my little brother. Say what's with the looks of death? Did he do something wrong?"

"He **did** something alright." Cloud growled. Axel 'eep!'ed and ducked behind Roxas. Reno let out a laugh.

"Lighten up C! At least you won't have to worry about millions of little Roxamine's running around here! Wait…. I can't believe I forgot Roxas was your son! God you've been away for so long that I forgot! Guess that's what getting out of the service does to you!"

"I'd never impregnate her!" Roxas yelled, then clapped a hand over his mouth due to the look his father shot at him.

"What if I want little Roxamine's?! I wouldn't even mind Roxairi's!"

Roxas almost passed out.

"Dad! Kairi's related to Namine! That's a major-We'll be going now." The blond snatched the front door open and dragged Axel through it, run-limping from the silent death threats emanating from the agitated older blond. They scramble-limped into Axel's car. He turned it on and tore off down the street; nearly hitting the mailbox. Axel didn't slow the car down until they got a good ways away from Roxas' house. He parked in a nearby Happy-Mart parking lot.

"Oh my god your dad's a damn psychopath!"

"You're damn driving is psychotic! You nearly hit an old lady back there!"

"Well she shouldn't have been in the middle of the street! And you didn't have to scream bloody murder the whole way here ya know!"

"Shit, you would have screamed too if you were in my position!"

"As I recall it was you doing the-"

"Shut the hell up! Must you be a pedo all the time?"

"Only for you."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Axel, we've been driving around ALL day! I need something to eat, and I'm sleepy." Roxas complained, placing a hand over his growling stomach.

"Roxas, we got done eating five minutes ago! And there's no way in hell I'm going back to that house!"

"Well I live there, so I'd have to get back there sooner or later don't you think?"

"If I left you there at the mercy of you dad, I'd be short one adorable blue eyed blond."

"Can you at least take me to your place?"

"Not right now. I'm enjoying this little ride."

"Fine."

Axel looked over at Roxas and laughed.

"Awww look he's pouting! Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're mad?"

"Hmph."

"Aw don't be like that Roxy." Axel reached over to put a hand on the boy's leg. He jerked it away and turned his whole body towards the window.

"Hee he he! Roxy, are you throwing a fit?"

"Hmph!"

"Awwwwwww! Roxy-bear is throwing a fit! How adorable!"

"I am not throwing a fit!"

"Yesh you awre!"

"No I'm not! And don't baby talk at me!"

"Awww, ish adowable wittle Woxy mad at meee?"

"No baby talk! Concentrate on driving!"

"Woxy ish shooo cute when he's mad! Makes me wanna eat him up!"

Axel laughed as Roxas' pout deepened.

"Axel, you're starting to piss me off."

"Woxy, your even cuter when your mad!"

"I'm warning you…."

"Awwwwwww! Listen at you! Shooooo adowa- Roxas what are you doing?"

Roxas had undone his seatbelt and was now crawling into Axel's lap. He grinned at the redhead's shocked expression.

"Um Rox, I can't see. Seriously. I need to see the road."

"You shoulda thought of that before bothering me. Now, are you gonna take me to someplace so I can sleep willingly? Or am I gonna hafta force you to?"

"Um… I pick curtain number two."

Roxas shrugged then jammed his hand in Axel's jeans and squeezed, **hard**.

"SHIT!" The redhead hissed and slammed on breaks. "Ro-Roxas what the hell!?"

The blond brought his face closer to Axel's and grinned once more.

"Now are you gonna do as I ask?"

"If I say no, will it get me raped?"

"Its not rape for the willing."

"Damn straight."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"I tell ya Dem, those two were redder than a tomato yo!" Reno said, laughing loudly as he waltzed into the apartment with Demyx in tow.

"I'm surprised Ms. Tifa didn't go ballistic and beat the tar outta Ax. Remember when I came to work with all those bruises? Well Ms. Tifa did that because she thought I was bullying Ro- wait do you hear that?"

Reno emerged from the kitchen with a soda and dropped down on the couch.

"No. What's it sound like?"

Demyx turned his head in the direction of the hallway.

"It sounds like Rox-"

"Oh God YES! Mmmmmmmnnnnnngh! _G-Give it to me! P-pleeease!_! MOOOORE! Nyuuuuuugh!"

Demyx's hand flew to his mouth. Reno jumped over the back of the couch and sprinted down the hall. The mull hawked boy dove after him, catching him by the ankles, making the lanky redhead fall.

"Damn it Dem let me go! I gotta see this!"

Demyx opened his mouth to shot something back but was it drowned out by more moaning.

"F-f-faaaasteerrrrrr! D-don't AHH! Don't stoooop! Aaahhh! Ax-Axeeellllllllll! Nnnnnnnngh!"

"Demyx I swear to God if you don't let me go I'm gonna kick your face in!"

"NO! That's just disgusting!"

"I know you wanna see too! I can tell by the look on your face, so don't even act like you don't want to!"

"They're my two best friends! WHY in the name of all that is holy would I wanna see my best friends fuckin' like bunnies?!"

Reno kicked free and cracked the door. He immediately acquired a nosebleed.

"H-holy shit!"

Demyx put the redhead in a headlock and dragged him to the living room.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh my God they've been at it for hours!" Demyx wailed, covering his ears. "Is there an end to it!? WHY can't we leave!!"

"Nnnnnygh! Roooooooooxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss! Mmmmmmmmmmmnnyuuuuuugh!"

"Because I'm at home and I don't plan to leave home anymore tonight. Besides, I don't wanna be alone with the horn dogs. And who knew Roxas had such stamina?"

"Stop talking about it Reno! Its bad enough they're screaming at the top of their lungs! Ugh. It's making me itch!"

Reno laughed as his friend scratched at this neck at arms.

"Hey Dem?"

"Huh?"

"Is that a hickey I see?"

The blond turned pink as a piggy.

"Um, no?"

"Yea. Yea it is. Who's it from? That Zexion guy you're always talking about?"

"Um…….nooooo? And I don't always talk about him!"

"Dem, one: learn to lie and two: yes you do. Every other sentence is about him. And whenever he calls you, you go off somewhere for hours and come back looking like you got ran over."

_Strum me like a guitar; blow out my amplifier, when you hear some feedback keep goin take it higher!_

Demyx phone sang out, scaring him half to death.

"See what I mean! Awwww, Demyx is getting some! Isn't that cute?"

"Shut the hell up Reno. Hello! I'm on my way!" Demyx slid his phone closed and shot Reno his 'shut the hell up' look, effectively shutting the redhead the hell up. The sandy haired boy got up and left the apartment, leaving Reno to suffer alone.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Roxas." _Poke poke._

The blond groaned and rolled away from the poking, causing him much pain.

"Roxas, wake up." _Poke poke poke poke._

"Nmph… Axel let me sleep. I'm tired. And stop poking me, I'm already sore."

"But we've gotta go to school!"

"Yesterday was Sunday? Damn it. I need to go get some clothes and my books."

"You could always wear mine."

Roxas rolled over to give Axel a stupid look.

"Do you think before you say stuff? Now take me home. I need my own clothes."

"Well do you plan to go out in your birthday suit?"

"Wha? No! Wait, what happened to the clothes I had yesterday?"Axel reached down to the floor and held up a shredded navy blue shirt, while grinning sheepishly.

"Oh…Forgot about that. Fine gimme somethin' to wear."

Axel rolled out of bed and stumbled to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and threw some denim jeans and a grey T-shirt at Roxas then got some clothes out for himself. He put them on slowly, wincing from every movement.

"Aw Roxy you look so cute with my clothes on! Look at you! So adorable! You're even adorabler!" The redhead cooed then hugged Roxas. "You should keep them on!"

"Oh stuff it. And you smell like sex."

"You don't smell much better pal."

"Shuddup."

"Well let's shower then!

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Roxas and Axel hobbled into the kitchen, past Reno, freshly showered and dressed.

"Well well look who it is! It's the Fuck-Drunk couple!" Reno said shrewdly. Roxas blushed.

"You heard us?"

"The whole damn building could hear you two, Kid."

Roxas blush darkened whereas Axel wore a satisfied smirk.

"Hell I hardly got any sleep because of yall yo."

"Sh-shuddup Reno!"

"Reno go get a life. We weren't even goin' all night." Axel said grabbing a bagel and handed it to Roxas then got one for himself.

"Right and my hair aint red. Warn me next time you two decide to get down and dirty Yo."

"Would you like us to tell you about intermission too?" Roxas said, making Axel laugh as they limped out of the apartment.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Roxas crept into his house, checking if anyone was in the kitchen. A thud made him turn his head with enough force to break his neck. Axel was sprawled out on the floor, face in the carpet, foot hooked on the leg of the coffee table. Roxas yanked the redhead up by the shirt. "What, are trying to wake up the whole house!? And how'd you trip on a table?" He hissed at him.

"Oh shuddup. I didn't see it. And I don't even see why we're here. You look perfectly fine in what you've got on."

"I need books too dummy." Roxas lifted a leg onto the first step and hissed. "This should be fun. You gonna stand there and watch my ass or are you gonna help me?"

"How about both?"

"Lecher."

"Yesh but I'm your lecher."

Twenty four pained steps later( The trip up and down) Roxas now had his schoolbag slung over his shoulder and was almost out of the door when someone clearing their throat stopped him. He and Axel turned to face who they knew was Cloud.

"Heh… Hey dad. Headed off to school early ya know?"

"Cut the crap Rox. I already know you didn't come home last night."

"Can you wait until after I stop hurting to kick my ass?"

"What? Why are you hurting? Never mind that. I talked to Mom last night about well… you know and well….. I'm just happy that you're happy. Yes I know that's corny but I was never good with words. Now get out of here before more dumb shit comes outta my mouth."

Roxas nodded dumbly and limped out of the house.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Well look who decided to show up today! Nice limp you two got." Ven said, slapping his sibling on the back, making him wince.

"Shaddap! I show up every day. I don't like to miss school and you know it. Where's Sora?"

Ven pointed across the cafeteria at the mass of brown spikes.

"Seems he likes hangin out with Riku and Kairi more often. And you didn't show up at home last night."

Roxas nodded thoughtfully. "I have noticed –who the hell is that?" He pointed to a boy limping over to their table.

"I do believe that is Demyx." Axel said then stuffed some French fries in his mouth.

"Holy hell what happened to him? Did someone kick his ass?"

"Oh, they didn't kick it exactly." Axel muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Demyx sat down next to Roxas and smiled weakly.

"Hey guys."

"Dem, what're you doing here? Are you even allowed to be here?"

"Oh yea I can be here. In fact I just transferred from Twilit High."

"What kinda fool transfers in the last month of school?" Axel scoffed, stuffing more fries in his face.

The sandy blonde stuck his tounge out at him and turned back to Roxas.

"So why'd you trans? Did you get in a fight? Is that why you look like that?" Roxas said, gesturing at Demyx's rumpled appearance. The boy shook his head.

"Well… I missed you guys for one. And two…. Cuz of him." He pointed at the concession stand where a slate-haired boy came walking towards them. He sat next to Demyx and handed him one of the ice creams in his hand.

"Who's he?"

"Roxy, Axel, Ven, Zexion. Zexion, guys. This is my boyfriend guys!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**I couldn't resist putting those two in here! Meee hee hee!! I wonder who's gonna be in here next….? Who knoes! Meh, I got a bit bored wiff this so I decieded to end this chappie here.**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	12. Namine returns and Sora finds love

"_So why'd you trans? Did you get in a fight? Is that why you look like that?" Roxas said, gesturing at Demyx's rumpled appearance. The boy shook his head._

"_Well… I missed you guys for one. And two…. Cuz of him." He pointed at the concession stand where a slate-haired boy came walking towards them. He sat next to Demyx and handed him one of the ice creams in his hand._

"_Who's he?"_

"_Roxy, Axel, Ven, Zexion. Zexion, guys. This is my boyfriend guys!"_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Holy shit!" Ven fell sideways out of his chair and landed in a puddle/pile of oddly chunky chocolate milk.

"Whoo! Way to go Dem!" Axel cheered, having finished his fries. Roxas scratched his head, looking from Demyx's chipper face to Zexion's impassive one. "That's good for you D. When'd you hook up?"

"Oh, about a month after you and Axel hooked up. And it's been great ever since!" Demyx said and hugged the bluenette around the neck. His expression remained blank. Ven pulled his head off of the floor and grimaced at the chunky chocolate falling out of his hair. "Yuck, now my hair's gonna smell like old milk all day. Wait, why is everyone being turning around! Am I the only not backwards one here?!"

Ignoring his brother, Roxas leaned over to Axel and whispered, "Is it just me or is that guy a zombie?"

"Ah, that's Zex for ya. Its amazing how Dem comes back lookin like he got mauled after a night with Zombie Man."

"Hey you! I heard that!" Demyx yelled then threw a handful of Roxas' fries at Axel.

"HEY! I wanted those!"

"You have no room to talk you spiky dope! Looks like you've done some smexing by the looks of you and Rox!"

"Shut up mop-head! Must you tell the whole cafeteria?!" Roxas yelled.

"They already know Chocobo-butt head!" Demyx retorted

"Dem, don't insult Roxas and like hell the whole cafeteria knows." Axel warned as he picked fries out of his hair.

"Oh yea?" Demyx said then shot out of his chair, wincing slightly and climbed on top of the table and took a deep breath.

"Don't…you…._DARE!_"

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Yes Axel. What _are_ you going to do about it?" Zexion said, shooting the redhead a look of death.

"I'm gonna kick his skinny ass along with yours."

"Ax, you have no room to call anyone skinny." Roxas pointed out.

"Stuff it you!"

Demyx took another deep breath and hollered at the top of his lungs, "HOW MANY KNOW AXEL AND ROXAS HAVE BEEN DOIN THE DIRTY-OOF!" every hand in the cafeteria went up, much to Axel and Roxas' mortification before the two in question tackled the sandy-haired blonde off of the table, making the bluenette jump up and tug at them both. He managed to pull off the smaller blonde, but still had Axel to deal with.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"I am very disappointed with you boys. A week of suspension for all of you." The principal said, handing the two blondes, the bluenette and the redhead yellow slips of paper.

"Way to go Dem." Roxas spat as they walked out of the office.

"Shut up. You started it."

"Did not. You're the one who likes to put people on broadcast! See that's what you get. Life always comes back to bite you in the ass!"

The four boys were now in the parking lot of the school when a shrill voice made them stop in their tracks.

"Roxas Lee Strife!" said blonde turned slowly to find an infuriated blonde female stalking towards him. "I'm baaaaaaaack." The girl sang in an eerie voice.

"Shit! If you value your balls you better run!" Roxas said then ran for dear life. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and ran in some other direction, leaving Axel to catch up to Roxas.

"Don't run from me you little fuck monkey!"

"Holy shit I thought we got rid of her! Life DOES come back to bite you in the ass!!" Axel said, running alongside the shorter boy.

"Less talky more runny!" Roxas said, then looked over his shoulder. "Fuck! She's gaining!" The redhead reached over and scooped Roxas up under his arm and ran like hell.

"He's mine bitch!" Came a voice and they were soon tumbling to the ground. "Roxas run! Run like your ass is on fire!" Axel hollered as Namine tugged on his hair. "Remember me?! Roxas is mine! No one else's!" Roxas scrambled to his feet and ran back to his house, the enraged girl hot on his tail.

"You won't get away from me!!" Roxas nearly broke the door down trying to get inside. A freshly showered Ven opened the door and was nearly knocked over by a body falling on him. Sora came scrambling down the steps. "What's happnen?!"

"AH SHIT! VEN CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Roxas yelled then kicked the door closed. He scrambled to his feet and locked it just as the girl reached the landing. All three boys pressed all of their weight against the door to keep the girl out. "Come out here Goddamnit! He's mine! I'll never let him be a fuck monkey for that bastard! He's MINE!!"

"Go the hell away!" A yelp was heard and the battering of the door ceased.

"Do ya think she's gone?" Ven said, pressing an ear to the door.

"Lemme check." Roxas stretched to the peep-hole. "I only see Axel slappin' the shit outta Namine."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Roxas sat on his couch, resting his head on Axel's shoulder as they watched T.V with his brothers and Demyx and Zexion. And much to Axel's dismay, Reno.

"So what happened?" Demyx said, receiving a jab to the ribs from the boy beside him. "Whaat? I just wanna know Zexy."

"Man the bitch went mad loco and almost broke down the door." Axel said, waving his hand around. "So I finally caught up after she somehow got me stuck in a tree-shut up Sora- and started slappin the hell out of her. I mean she made me tear my favorite pants and nearly killed us!"

"Wow. I didn't think she liked Roxas that much." Sora said, munching on some popcorn. Reno snorted and downed his coke.

"Sora shut up. Where have you been for the past two months? Have you forgotten that movie night thing?"

"Hey, I wanna change the subject for a min." Ven said, holding up a finger. "So Dem."

"Yesh?"

"When exactly did you come outta the closet?"

"Ahahahaha! I've always been outta the closet. I just didn't let you guys know. Well, Axel and Reno already knew."

"Okaaaay then? I think me and Sora are the only straight ones. Don't gimme that look Reno." Ven said, catching the pissed look. "Roxas AND Axel told me about the stuff you say."

The redhead 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms. Sora raised his butter covered finger slightly. "Well actually Ven I-"

_Ding Dong!_

"Doorbell!" Demyx called.

"Like we didn't hear it. I'll get it." The brunette said, wiping his buttery hand on his jeans. He opened the door and was knocked down by a streak of silver.

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone else said. Roxas and Ven jumped up ready to beat the shit outta whatever had jumped their brother but Roxas stopped when he noticed what was taking place.

"Whoooo!" Axel said, grinning like a fool.

"Lookit that action! Whoooo hoo!" Reno hollered and Demyx let out a whistle.

Roxas turned a pretty shade of pink, whereas Ven resembled a fish out of water. His brother…. Sweet innocent ol Sora….. was….making…..out? with…..Riku….his…..best…..FRIEND?!

"THE WHOLE FUCKIN WORLD IS SCREWED UP!" the blonde yelled and stomped to his room.

"Now Sora gots a boy-toy? Now all that's left is Venny boy!" Demyx said, receiving another jab.

Riku had finally decided to pry himself from Sora and helped the brunette up. Said brunette was now blushing profusely.

"So…..guess this means I gotsta tell you guys that I'm going wiff Riku?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**God I know this was random and stupid and not at all as good as the rest of the story and all that other bologna and malarkey but my mind was wandering a bit, so for that I apologize. And yesh, I couldn't resist putting SoRiku in here. I mean ya had to see tat comin from like….. millions of miles away! Okay, I shall stop wiff the ranting so you can start wiff the reviewies.**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	13. Sleepovers and Camera Phones

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"_Doorbell!" Demyx called._

"_Like we didn't hear it. I'll get it." The brunette said, wiping his buttery hand on his jeans. He opened the door and was knocked down by a streak of silver._

"_HOLY SHIT!" Everyone else said. Roxas and Ven jumped up ready to beat the shit outta whatever had jumped their brother but Roxas stopped when he noticed what was taking place._

"_Whoooo!" Axel said, grinning like a fool._

"_Lookit that action! Whoooo hoo!" Reno hollered and Demyx let out a whistle._

_Roxas turned a pretty shade of pink, whereas Ven resembled a fish out of water. His brother…. Sweet innocent ol Sora….. Was….making…..out? with…..Riku….his…..best…..FRIEND?!_

"_THE WHOLE FUCKIN WORLD IS SCREWED UP!" the blonde yelled and stomped to his room._

"_Now Sora gots a boy-toy? Now all that's left is Venny boy!" Demyx said, receiving another jab._

_Riku had finally decided to pry himself from Sora and helped the brunette up. Said brunette was now blushing profusely._

"_So…..guess this means I gotsta tell you guys that I'm going wiff Riku?"_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Um… I don't think there's anything else to say Sor. When are you gonna tell mom and dad?" Roxas said, sitting back on the couch.

"Oh, mom and dad already knew. Well, we're supposed to be goin to the movies… any of you guys wanna come? Ri Ri is it okay if they come with us?"

"They knew before I did!? That isn't right!"

The silverette shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. But I wish they wouldn't. I mean it was supposed to be just us."

Axel waved them away. "Roxy calm down. We don't wanna intrude on your lovey dovey time anyway Riku."

"Who the hell goes to the movies at five? You're supposed to go at like nine." Reno said, then shoved some chips in his mouth.

"Reno do us a favor and die." Riku said before leading blowing some hair out of his face.

"How about you do the world a favor and man up. You look like a chick!" Reno shot back. Riku flipped him off and led Sora out of the front door.

"Are you ever not an ass? And why are you even here?" Axel said sourly.

"Are you ever not horny?"

"No, thanks to Roxy-bear." Axel said, chuckling at Roxas' blush.

"Okay? And I'm here because I want to be. Oh hey, where is Cloud? I've been meaning to ask him something." Reno said as he stood to stretch.

"Dad's out job hunting. Now go away. You're annoying all of us." Roxas said, pointing to the door.

"Speaking of jobs, you guys do know we are supposed to work today right?" The redhead said to his brother and Demyx.

Axel let out a groan.

"I don't wanna!" Demyx whined. Axel jabbed a finger at him.

"Hey if I gotta go you do too! Now let's go bub!" The redhead grabbed him around the neck and hauled him off the couch.

He let out a squawk, causing Zexion to yank Axel's head back by his hair.

"You're hurting him! Let him go!" He hissed. Axel released Demyx and Zexion let go of his hair.

"I wasn't even hurting him! Protective much!" Axel huffed.

Roxas cleared his throat, bringing attention to him.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here all alone huh? Nobody to say goodbye to or to hug or anything! Guess that sleep over this weekend should be canceled." He then adopted a hurt expression, making Axel melt like butter.

"I'm sorry! I'll do whatever! Just don't make that face!"

"Then you'll stay?"

"Roxy you know I can't stay! I've gotta work at that stupid ice cap. I'll bring you back some ice cream okay?"

Roxas stuck out his lip. "Fine. Call me when you get off."

"Will do! See you laters love!" Axel said then pecked the boy on the forehead.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"I still can't believe you don't have any music tones on this thing!" Axel said as he walked hand in hand with Roxas, using his other hand to go through the blonde's phone.

"So what? I didn't think it was that important."

"Well I will not have some stupid series of beeps as my ringtone. I'm gonna Bluetooth you some stuff from my phone. Oh my god what is up with this wallpaper? It's all bland and boring! What's the point of having a camera phone if you don't take pictures for your screensaver? Well we're gonna fix that when we get to my place."

"Wait, why are we walking with all this heavy stuff? What happened to your car?"

"Don't remind me."

"Is it bad?"

Axel shook his head, red spikes swaying this way and that. "I let Reno borrow it and he got it to-"

Roxas held up a hand. "Okay if Reno had it, it's bad. Forget I asked." He said. The two shared a laugh as they walked up the steps of the apartment building.

Axel took Roxas' duffel bag to his room and put it at the foot of his bed.

"Axel! It's cold as hell in here! Bring my blanket back with you!" Roxas called from the living room.

Axel exited his room with Roxas' checkered quilt, and his own dark red one.

"Why did you bring yours? We could have shared mine ya know." Roxas said then sat on the couch and wrapped up with his blanket.

"Because we need to fix your whack wallpaper remember?"

"Hey! I happen to like my screensaver thank you very much!"

"That's great Roxy now get out of your blanket." Axel said poking Roxas' shoulder.

"No, it's cold in here!"

"But we need it for the picture!" He opened his mouth and let out a wail-like howl Rooooooooooxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Okay Axel OKAY! Just don't make that ghastly noise anymore!"

"Yay! Okay here's what you do: spread your blanket out on the floor, like that. Then I'll lay mine out next to yours, like this." Axel spread his comforter out next to Roxas'.

"Now, lay on my blanket and I'll lay on yours."

Roxas followed Axel's directions and looked over expectantly at the redhead.

"Now gimme your phone and I'll take the picture!"

Axel held the phone out above them. "Ready?"

"Wait a minute." Roxas scooted closer to Axel and lay his head on his bony shoulder. "Okay now I'm ready."

"Smile and say cheese doodles!"

"**Cheese doodles!**"

Axel brought his arm down to survey the picture. "Awww how cute! Lookit you Roxy! You look so adorable!"

"Lets take some more."

"Says the person who hardly uses his phone camera."

"Shuddup."

Five minutes, fifteen pictures and a picture/make out later, Axel's stomach began to gurgle.

"Guess it's time we get something to eat? It's like seven forty-five. We haven't eaten since two." He said, sitting up. Roxas sat up as well and shrugged. "I guess. I'm not really hungry." His stomach let out a loud growl.

"Not hungry eh?"

"Shuddup you. Wanna go to Marty's?"

"With what car? Why don't I just cook us something?"

"NO! Remember the last time? My stove nearly exploded!" The blonde exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, you were distracting me! Walking around in those shorts and whatnot!"

"Don't blame that on me! You just can't cook!"

"GASP! Roxy how could you! I can cook and you know it!"

"Prove me wrong then."

"Okay. What'er you in the mood for besides my sexy deliciousness?"

Roxas let out a laugh. "Nothing then."

"But you'll starve Roxy-bear!"

"Ha ha ha I was just kiddin Ax. How about…. Hamburgers and fries?"

"Works for me! Oh wait. I still didn't give you any ringtones! Here gimme your phone again!"

Roxas handed said phone over and watched as Axel's thumbs flew over the buttons.

"What songs are you giving me?"

"You'll see! Okay here. I'll call it so you can hear!" Axel said happily.

Roxas looked down at his phone, waiting for it to ring.

_You and me baby aint nuthin but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel! _

His little phone sang up at him. His eye twitched. The blonde looked over at Axel's huge grin. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Ax, why do you even HAVE that song? And WHY would that be a ringtone!?"

"Well… Do you wanna hear your ringtone on my phone?"

"It can't be as bad as this you gave me. Okay, lemme call your phone."

_Wanna put my fingers through your hair wrap me up in your legs and love you till your eyes roll back I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
then I'ma rock ya body turn you ov-_

Roxas closed his phone, silencing the ringing.

"Axel…. That just may be worse than mine. What's the name of that song?"

"Bed. Isn't it sexy?"

"Let's see so… The Bad Touch and Bed? All you think about is sex huh?"

"Nooo. I think about you and how sexy you are... And sex with you!"

"GAH! Just cook the food sex monger!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Wow. This tastes even better than Marty's!" Roxas said around a mouthful of burger.

"See! And you said that the last time I brought lunch to school! Remember?" Axel said, beaming at his handy work.

"You actually cooked that Chocobo? Holy cow I thought you were lying!"

"See. That's what happens when you don't listen to Axel!"

"Yea yea. Now that we're nice and full, what're we gonna do now?"

"Well we could watch some of the movies you brought. Let's see what ya got."

Roxas nodded then went to retrieve the movies from his duffel bag.

"I've got all three Matrix, my friend Hayner lemme borrow Jumper, um Tomb Raider, I am Legend and Juno. Daw don't make that face. I really like that movie!"

"Fine. We can watch Juno."

Somewhere during the movie the two decided to change to bed attire, just in case they fell asleep watching movies. Roxas had settled back on his blanket and was slowly drifting into sleep when something clicked in his mind.

"Ax, where's Reno?"

"You just now noticed he aint here?"

"Can you just answer the question?"

"Fine don't bite my head off!" Roxas snorted, due to him trying not to laugh.

"He's busy trying to get my car back. Hey, what's so funn…? ROXAS THAT'S NASTY!"

"What can I say? You're rubbing off on me."

"I'd rather rub **on **you personally." Axel said as a lecherous grin curled into place.

"Oooh, you do go on."

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Looks like those two can't keep their hand offa each other! Humm. I think there shall be more Soriku and Zemyx in the next chappietar. Depends on how I feel. Now do me a big favor and leave reviewies! I will love you forever!**_

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	14. Sleep

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"You'll be a Prego if we keep this up." Axel said, pulling Roxas into his lap.

"Axel you dolt. I don't have a uterus."

"You don't have a who what now?"

"Ugh, never mind. How did you ever make it through biology?"

"Oh, that's an easy one! I cheated off of Zexion!"

Roxas slapped his forehead. "Cheaters never… oh never mind."

"It wasn't cheating Roxy! I like to think of it as enriching!" Axel said, ruffling the blonde mass of spikes. Roxas let out a yawn.

"What time is it?"

"Time for sleep."

"I second that."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"But Zeexyyyyyyy!"

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Tired."

"Please?"

"No."

"Stop saying no!"

"No."

"Stop being mean!"

"No."

"Stop saying one word sentences!"

"How bout No. that was three."

"Stop having weird hair."

"No. you're one to talk."

"Stop being boring!"

"No."

"I'll kick you out of the bed."

"No you won't."

"Do you love me?"

"Not if you keep bugging me. Now hush. I'm trying to read." Zexion drawled, not looking up from his book. Demyx stuck out his lip.

"Well what am I spozed to do while you read? Zeeexyyyyy I'm booooooooooooooooreeeed!"

"Stop that ghastly wail. Listen to your iPod."

Demyx pouted again and reached over to the nightstand for his earbuds and iPod.

"You're no fun Zexy."

"Feh." Zexion huffed then turned a page. Music was soon being blasted, breaking his train of thought. He scowled and looked over at his sandy-haired blonde wiggling around to the beat of the music. Sometimes he wondered what went on in that head.

Demyx stopped his wiggling when he noticed Zexion scowling at him. He paused his music and blinked innocently.

"What's wrong?"

"Your music is too loud."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No it's not!" Demyx said, then poked the bluenette's side. He squirmed away and shot Demyx a look with his visible eye.

"Nyaaa! Zexy, you never told me you were ticklish!"

"Nonsense. I am not ticklish."

"Oh really? Well what if I poke here?" The blonde then jabbed Zexion's ribs, making him yelp. "Or here?" A poke to the stomach produced a giggle like yelp. A devilish grip etched itself across Demyx's face. He jumped on Zexion and straddled him, making sure to pin his arms over his head.

"Not ticklish eh?" Zexion's visible eye widened considerably. "We shall see about that."

"Demyx I swear if you tickle me-"

"You won't do anything you dull blob."

"Dull blob?"

"Yesh. You are a dull blob. I mean just look at your hair. Now onward with the tickling!" Demyx cheered then poked and prodded every inch of Zexion's abdomen, making him squirm and laugh so hard that he cried.

"Where else are you ticklish at Zexy?"

"I'm-gasp-not-gasp-ticklish!"

"Nya ha! Da Nile isn't just a river in Egypt!"

"I am not in denial!"

"And I'm as straight as an arrow. Now, to find Zexy's tickle spots!!"

"Demyx please don't."

"Daw, fine." Demyx said, his spirit deflating. He laid his head on Zexion's shoulder, and the bluenette wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"Can you move your hair? It's tickling my neck."

Demyx sprang up, grinning mischievously.

"Your neck eh?"

"Crap."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"HOLY COW! COULDN'T YOU TWO HAVE ENOUGH DECENCY TO GO TO THE ROOM!"

Axel shot up, knocking Roxas off on the floor. "Wuzzat?!" He said sleepily, rubbing an eye.

"Dammit Reno! Why in the world did you come in here yellin like the world was endin!? And we aren't naked so you can stop with that!" Axel barked at his brother who was currently attempting to partially cover his eyes.

"Yea well I never know with you two. I got the car back by the way."

"THE car? You mean **my** car. And about time!"

Roxas stood up, still rubbing an eye.

"Axel, wuts wiff all the yelling? Wut time is it? And why'd you dump me off on the floor?"

"Sorry Roxy. Reno came in here bein stupid. And it is…..eleven o' five."

"Oh. Well I guess it was time to get up anyways. I'm hungry."

"Well after we get all dressed and what not we could go grab a bite to eat."

"Yea." Roxas nodded then yawned. "But I'm still sleepy." He then promptly fell face first into the couch, and was out like a light.

"Tired him out did ya Ax?"

Axel scowled and shoved his brother down the hall. "Shut up you nasty imbecile!"

"Roxy, you've gotta get up! Don't make me dress you!" Axel said, prodding Roxas in the side. The blonde groaned and rolled further into the couch.

"That's it mister!" Axel said then scooped the boy up and carried him to his room.

After struggling with Roxas' half sleep body, he dragged him to the car and got in himself.

"So where to?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

After breakfast, the two decided to hang around at Roxas' house. Roxas let them in and both wanted to claw their eyes out. They walked in on Sora and Riku getting down n' dirty. The former couple promptly backed out of the house, closing the door back.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Sora sat up, ignoring Riku's protests. "Did you hear that?"

"No, now shut up and gimmie some lovin'." The silverette said, grabbing a fist full of chocolate spikes.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Arrgh! That was more of those two than I ever wanted to see!" Axel howled, rubbing his eyes."

"I **so** didn't need to see that. I'm gonna have nightmares now. Where the hell is dad when you need him?" Roxas said, hobbling back to Axel's car.

"Oh wow, I hope you don't sit on that couch often."

"Aw yuck. Since we can't go in there, what now?"

Axel shrugged and started the car. "Wanna go to the movies or somethin?"

"We watched movies all night, and half of the morning. How about we just go back to sleep?"

"Are you an insomniac or something?"

"Do you even know what insomnia is?"

Axel thought for a moment.

"I know it's got something to do with sleep."

Roxas sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that empty head of yours. Insomnia is when you **can't** sleep you idiot."

"Well, I was half right! And my head is not empty! It's filled with all kinds of stuff!" Axel said, poking his lip out in a pout.

"Like what besides thought of me, food and sex?"

"Um…."

"I thought so. Just take us back to your place. I wanna sleep."

"Roxy what's with all the sleeping? Seriously are you okay?"

Axel said, glancing away from the road to Roxas' face.

"Yea I'm fine. This is just what happens to me when I stay up till thirteen o' clock. Not to mention I get cranky. Now, I wanna sleep."

"Roxy you of all people should know that there is no such thing as thirteen o' clock!"

"Its military time you dumbbell!"

"Oh, I knew that."

They arrived back at Axel's apartment, Axel half carrying, half dragging Roxas, who refused to use his legs.

"Roxas, use your legs or so help me I'll drop you."

"Sorry. Can't hear ya. Too sleepy."

Axel muttered curses as he dragged the blonde to his room. He threw the boy on the bed and flopped on his back.

"Phew. I never knew you were so heavy Rox."

"whatever. Now leave me alone. Sleepy." Roxas mumbled then curled up under the covers.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nnnnn."

Axel kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers and snuggled up to Roxas. They were soon both out like a light.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Demyx, close your mouth." Zexion said dully to the blonde next to him. He was answered with a roar-snore. The fool always slept like a rock afterwards. The bluenette sighed and closed Demyx's mouth for him. It soon found its way back open.

"Demyx, you're snoring like a bear." Another snroare. (Snore roar) Zexion sighed and shoved the blonde out of the bed. He hit the ground with a thud and shot up, looking around wildly.

"What's happnen!? Is it an earthquake? Hide me Zexy! An earthquake is happnen!" Demyx said, flying back under the covers. Zexion shook his head.

"Unless you consider yourself hitting the ground an earthquake, nothing is happening."

Demyx peeked from under the covers.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy! Anyways, I'm still tired so goodnight!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**All I could think about when writing this was my fluffy bed, so that's why this is filled with sleep. Gawrsh I'm so sleepy it makes NO sense. I've been up all day and I need to crash. Oh, how was the Zemyx and SoRiku? Laters.**

**Yours sleepily,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	15. you can't make it?

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Axel was the first to wake. He looked down at Roxas. He reminded the redhead of a small child. The boy's mouth was slightly agape, and his hair was messier that usual. Axel just watched him, not wanting to wake him.

Roxas' phone went off, jolting him awake and sending Axel to the floor.

"nng hello?"

'_hey Rox, where are you?'_

"Who's this?"

'_your mom! Who else?'_

"Oh, hi mom. I'm at Axel's place. Why is something wrong?"

'_No, no nothing's wrong. When were you and your father gonna tell me you got suspended for fighting?'_

"Wha? Oh that! It wasn't exactly fighting you see."

Roxas said, sitting up as Axel crawled back on the bed.

'_Then what was it?'_

"It was um… a skirmish. And it wasn't like I attacked someone random. It was just Demyx."

'_Rox, I don't care if it was Sora. Don't you realize that that is gonna look bad on your college application? Your graduation is next week! Do you really think they'll let you in right after being suspended?'_

"Um…. I didn't think it was that serious."

'_Not that serious!? Roxas this is your education we're talking about! You better straighten up mister! I'll call the school and see what they have to say. You better pray they let you graduate or so help me.'_

"Yes ma'am."

Roxas said dejectedly. Axel frowned at Roxas' tone. He didn't like for him to be upset. He pulled the boy over to him and rested his chin on his blonde head.

"Axel no want his Roxy to be upset."

"Axel… I'm sorry mom."

'_-sigh- I'm sorry too Roxy. I shouldn't have yelled at ya kiddo. Just a little peeved that you were being so careless. I'll talk to you after I call the school okay?'_

"Okay mom."

'_Love you kiddo.'_

"Love you too."

Roxas flipped his phone closed and sighed, leaning against Axel's chest.

"What was that all about?"

"My mom went ham over the fact that I got suspended and didn't tell her and graduation is next week, so she thought I wouldn't be able to get in."

Roxas said, running a hand through his hair.

" Oh, that sucks. But they're still gonna let you in. I know cause that happened to a friend I knew….Wait… graduation is next week? Crap."

"Axel, how could you forget about graduation?"

"Because my Roxy has distracted me so much!" Axel said, burying his face in Roxas' hair and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Don't blame your ADD on me. Now let me up. I need to pee."

"Nuuuu! Me no let go of Rokshy! Akshy wants to shnuggle!"

"Gak! No baby talk!" Roxas said, struggling to get out of Axel's grip. "Lemme go! Unless you want piss on your covers you best to let me go!"

"Now now Roxy, dirtier things of yours have been on my covers.

"W…what?"

"For instance, your sper-"

"O-KAY! I get the picture! Now let me go I gotsta pee!"

"No. Akshy no let go of Rokshy!" Roxas faced his captor and produced the mushiest pout he could.

"Paweeeeeease? Pweeeeeeeeease Axy?" Axel melted like butter. "Fine. Who could resist a face like that?"

"My dad started to be immune to it around the time I was ten." Roxas said before disappearing down the hall. No sooner had he left, his cell rang again. Axel answered it.

"Hiya Mrs. Strife!"

'_Axel? Where's Roxas? Oh, am I interrupting something?'_

"oh no no no! He's just in the bathroom."

'_Oh, well I just wanted to tell him-'_

Roxas came back to the room, yawning loudly.

"Oh wait here he is. Rox, it's your mom."

"Hello?"

'_Good news Roxy boy! You'll be able to go to graduation! Not only that! The college accepted you! They're expecting you to be there three weeks from next week!'_

"Really?! That's great! Did you tell dad yet?"

'_No, I'll let you do it. Well I gotta go dear. But I'll make sure to be home before you leave! Love you dear!'_

"Love you too mom!" Roxas closed his phone and jumped on Axel.

"I got accepted into Twilight University!" The blonde exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Awsomeness Roxy! I'll be sure to….come…" Axel averted his eyes from Roxas'. The boy tilted his blonde head to the side.

"What's wrong Ax?"

"It's nothing. Now let's get dressed." Axel set the boy on the bed beside him and stood, his back facing Roxas.

"Axel, what is the matter?"

"Nothing Roxas."

"It's not nothing. I can tell."

"I'm…eh… I'll be sure to come visit you."

"Wh….what?"

Axel shook his head.

"Axel, what are you talking about, visiting me? You'll be there too… Right?"

"Sorry Roxy, but…. I can't make it."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Oh noes! The dynamic duo is going to be split up! The world is ending!! Head for the hills!**

**Come on. What kinda fic would this be without some drama in it? My apologies for this being kinda short. We shall soon see what happens as soon as the next update!! **

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	16. Kickin it'

"_I got accepted into Twilight University!" The blonde exclaimed, bouncing up and down._

"_Awesomeness Roxy! I'll be sure to….come…" Axel averted his eyes from Roxas'. The boy tilted his blonde head to the side._

"_What's wrong Ax?"_

"_It's nothing. Now let's get dressed." Axel set the boy on the bed beside him and stood, his back facing Roxas._

"_Axel, what is the matter?"_

"_Nothing Roxas."_

"_It's not nothing. I can tell."_

"_I'm…eh… I'll be sure to come visit you."_

"_Wh….what?"_

_Axel shook his head._

"_Axel, what are you talking about, visiting me? You'll be there too… Right?"_

"_Sorry Roxy, but…. I can't make it."_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Axel, what are you talking about, 'can't make it'? I've helped you pass the classes you were failing, so it's not like you're not gonna graduate!"

Roxas said, getting off of the bed to stand in front of Axel. The redhead sat down, and sighed.

"Not everyone has a war hero dad and a…um what exactly does your mom do?"

"She's a secretary, but what's that hafta do with you not coming to college with me? And how are you being so blasted happy when we are going through a crisis!" Roxas huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Like I was saying, not everyone has a war hero dad and a secretary mom to pay for their college intuition. I'm flat broke Roxy. I pretty much blew the money I was saving on something."

"It's called 'tuition' and it's not like they're paying for all of it. I've gotta scholarship don't ya know." Roxas then sat next to Axel and gave him a good slap to the back of the head.

"And how reckless of you to spend all of your money! Now we're gonna be separated for like, four years! What did you spend it on?"

Axel waggled a finger in the boy's face.

"Ah ah ah, Can't tell you! It's a se-cret! And I didn't spend it **all**! There's like half left."

"I wanna know even more now! What did you buy?"

"Nope. I aint tellin."

"Axel pweeeeeeease?"

"Nope nope nope." Axel shook his head and crossed his arms. Roxas let out a war cry and launched himself at the redhead, both of them tumbling to the floor. He then straddled Axel and proceeded to tickle him senseless.

"Rox-haha-Rox! Hahaha-you-Hahaahaha-suck, Hahaha! Le-hahahaha-let-hehahahaahehahaa! Let me up haa ahahahaha!"

Axel gasped between laughs.

"Not until you tell me what you got."

"Bu-hahaha- but its-haha- ahahahaha –secret! I Hahaha can't let hahahaha you Hahaha know hahahaha! At least not Hahaha right n-ahahahaha! Now!"

Satisfied with this answer, Roxas stopped the tickling and sat on the floor next to the skinny body.

Axel sat up, wiping away tears.

"You're horrible, you know that? And you said tell you what I got? Well now I've got a lot of stuff."

"But you love me anyways. And that's nasty."

"Now that we only have a few weeks to be together, how bout we just kick it?"

"Kick it?"

"You know? Just have arseloads of insane fun!"

"Why do the words 'Axel' and 'insane fun' always sound like something that's gonna scare me witless?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Come on Roxy, it's just a roller coaster!" Axel said, dragging Roxas, who was paled beyond belief, to the second car of the biggest roller coaster in the entire park.

"Only a roller coaster!? Did you **see** how tall this thing is?! And it goes over 55 miles per hour! It's a twisted metal death trap! Not a roller coaster! Axel lemme go! I am **not **riding that thing!" Roxas cried, trying to flee from Axel's grasp.

"Well, now you said that before and still ended up riding. So we both know how this is gonna play out." Axel said, dragging the blushing blonde back to the roller coaster. He shoved him in the car and got in himself, slamming the safety bar down.

"Roxy, lighten up! Demy, Riku, Sora, Ven and Zex are being positive about it! Just look at em!" Axel said.

"They aren't in the second friggin car!" Roxas yelled then twisted around in his seat.

"You cowards! Sora get up here and share my torment! You too Ven!" He yelled at the two, who were in the last couple of cars.

Sora put a hand to his ear. "Sorry Rox! Can't hear ya!" He yelled back, earning a jab from Riku.

"Roxy, you might wanna turn around, we're pulling out."

"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound dirty?"

"Because everything that goes in your ears is filthy."

"Oooh, nice comebaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

Roxas was cut off by the sudden drop. He clung to Axel for dear life; his eyes squeezed shut, screaming his head off. Axel, on the other hand, had his arms flung up in the air and was whooping like a fool.

After the ride was over, Roxas stumbled out of the car and held onto some railing for support, his color returning. Axel leapt onto the platform and thrust his fist in the air.

"That was awesome! Hey Rox, let's go again!"

"What are you, crazy?! There's no way in hell you'd get me back on that metal death trap! Now can we do something that doesn't involve insane stunts or feats or anything unnatural?!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"No way."

"It's just karaoke!" Axel said happily.

"Do I even **look** like I sing?"

"If you own a guitar, you sing."

"But I can't sing."

"You a lie. I've heard you before."

"I'm not going up there."

"Roxas, we all have to do it. It's your turn. If you don't go up there, I'll pick the song for you." Sora threatened. "I'll go after Axel and Riku."

"Fine."

Axel sashayed up on stage and plucked the mike from Sora, and selected his song.

He opened his mouth aaaaand:

"And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will alwaaays loooove yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuu!"

"Oh **GOD** MAKES IT STOP!" Roxas cried above Axel's howls. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears as the redhead continued to murder the song. Once he was done, it was Riku's turn.

**xxxxx**

Roxas grumbled and got up on stage, snatching the mike from Riku, who had just finished singing 'I'm too sexy'.

"Riku, what on earth made you sing that?" Axel said.

"The fact that I'm too sexy."

The entire room burst into laughter, aside from Sora.

"Guess what Rox?" Sora said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"What?"

"I picked your song anyway."

"Okay everyone shuddup. Roxy is about to sing." Axel said, putting a finger to his lips.

Roxas tapped his foot, waiting for the music to start, and when it did he almost fell out. He scowled at his brother and opened his mouth:

"Lovin yoooou, is easy cause you're beautiful

Makin love with you

is all I wanna do."

Everyone had tears leaking from their eyes from trying not to laugh.

'I hate them all.' Roxas thought bitterly as he continued to sing.

"La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la lala.

Do do do do dee doooooo,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

After that note was hit, Roxas threw down the microphone and sat back down, fuming. Everyone else was dying from laughter.

"I didn't think you could hit that note right Roxy!" Axel said, holding his stomach.

"Shut up. Yours wasn't much better."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

After graduation, the group went and 'kicked it' some more until a day before Roxas was to leave. He decided to spend his last day with Axel. They decided to watch a movie and cuddle up on Axel's couch.

"I'm really gonna miss you Axel." Roxas said, looking up at the redhead.

"I'm gonna miss you too Roxy-bear."

"And you promise you'll come visit me as much as you can?"

"Yup. I promise. Hey Roxy, do you know what today is?"

"Yes. It's the first."

"Aaaand?"

"And our two month anniversary."

"Exactly! And I've got you something! So close your eyes and no peeking!"

Roxas did as he was told and snapped his eyes shut. He felt Axel get off the couch, but he soon came and sat back down.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Blue eyes met green, and Axel held up a black velvet box. Was Axel going to propose to him?

"Is that…?"

"Open it first!" Axel said, watching Roxas expectantly.

The blonde took the little box and opened it to reveal a little gold heart-shaped locket. He picked it up and a thin chain trailed behind it.

"For…. Me?" Roxas said, feeling rather dumb. Of course it was for him! Dumb Roxas, dumb!

"Duh silly. Open the locket."

Roxas nodded and gently opened the little trinket, revealing a mini picture of him on one side and a mini picture of Axel on the other side, both smiling. He remembered when they took that picture. That was a few weeks ago, when they went to that amusement park.

"Thanks so much Axel." Roxas said, smiling. "But I left your gift at my house."

"Oh it's okay." Axel said, hugging Roxas, then kissed him sweetly. "You're all I could want. And yes I know it was cheesy, but it's true."

"Axel you're such a sap. I should be heading home, because the bus is only gonna pick me up there."

Axel nodded and drove Roxas home. They shared another kiss before the boy got out.

"I'll be sure to come by early okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you Roxy."

"I love you too."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Everybody go aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw for the fluffy sappy mush mush scene. And wow, didn't think Roxas could hit the high F! XD Not only that, I totaly lost track of the month( or months) that Axel and Roxas been together. so just bear with me lol. I'm brain dead right now, because it's like super late. I love all who review!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	17. This isn't goodbye!

"OOOOOh! Today is the big day sweetie! I'm going to miss you soo much! Make sure to write! Call me every chance you get! Tell me all about it when you get there!"

Tifa cried, crushing Roxas in a hug, soaking his jacket with tears. Axel,Sora and Ven soon joined in. And they were soon followed by Cloud and Demyx AND Reno.

"Guys! Crushing! Not! Breathing! Air! Need! Air!" Roxas gasped, trying to get out of the grip. They all let go, and Tifa went into one of those, "My baby is leaving me!" shriek fests, leaving Cloud to take her upstairs.

"Good luck son." Were his parting words.

"I'm gonna miss ya lil' buddy!" Demyx said, crushing Roxas in another hug.

"I'll miss you too Dem." He wheezed.

"Good luck Roxas." Zexion said from the couch.

"Bye Zexion."

"You were fun to hang around kid." Reno said, patting the blond on the shoulder.

"Gee thanks?"

"I'm gonna miss you Roxas!" Sora said, still blubbering.

"Sora, don't cry. I'll still come visit you guys!" Roxas said, patting his brother on the back.

"You'd better come visit us!" Ven huffed.

"Oh Roxy why do ya hafta go!"

Axel wailed, flinging himself at his blonde, nearly knocking him over.

"Because, the bus just got here. Ax, you're heavy! You're making the chain dig into my neck!"

Axel straightened up and smoothed out Roxas' jacket. "Sorry."

"Hey, will you guys be okay if just Axel comes outside with me?" Roxas said, turning to everyone else.

"Sure."

Roxas hefted his bag onto his shoulder, while Axel got the other two bags. They put them in that little storage compartment in the side of the bus, and Roxas faced the redhead.

"So, I guess this is…." Roxas sniffed. 'I promised myself I wouldn't cry!' He flung himself into Axel's arms, sobbing into his shirt. Axel fought the urge to cry, and lost himself. So there they were on the sidewalk, crying against each other. Roxas pulled his face out of Axel shirt, which was now soaked, and looked up into his watery green eyes.

"Guess this is goodbye for now huh?"

"Roxy, if you haven't learned anything from me ever in life, you need to learn this. That this isn't goodbye. It's just see you later. Because I will see you later. And you will see me later. It's isn't ever goodbye unless you're gonna die. And even then, it's see you later."

Roxas nodded, sniffed, and a small smile graced his face.

"Well I'll see you later then Axel."

"See you later Roxy-bear. I love you. Always will and don't you forget it!"

"I won't! I love you too Ax!"

Roxas said, before climbing on the bus. He soon stuck his head out the window and waved. Axel along side the bus, waving back. He soon fell behind, but called out.

"And remember, this isn't goodbye!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Oh noes, what this be teh end?! The dynamic duo is split up! Noooooooo! Gosh, the ending sucked! but oh well. I'm not changing it. what's this I see on the horizon? Is that a sequel I see? You bet it is!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


End file.
